


Experiment (TMNT fanfiction)

by 255940g



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Apritello, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff, Personal character - Freeform, sadbackround, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/255940g/pseuds/255940g
Summary: Name: Grace Athena Vale O NeilAge: During the episode she will be 2 but for the other times of the book she will be 15.Size:Exactly 5 feet tall for the whole book.Looks:Shiny black wavy hair. Big bright blue eyes that will lighten when happy or darken when sad or angry.Small nose and full dark red lips with some freckles. with the palest white skin that would burn when in the sun for a full thirty minutes without any sunscreen on.Attitude: Mostly very calm. But when you finally break her long patience she will get so angry that she would be your worst nightmare. When it is close to a holiday or when she hears about something that she knows a lot about and enjoys she will become super excited and hyper.





	1. Chapter 1

Epolude  
There was a 2 year old girl that was strapped to a grey lab table by her wrists and ankles. But she wouldn't have run away even if they weren't strapped down. The little girl's eyes opened fearfully looked around. Suddenly a door slid open to reveal a kraang bot holding a syringe that had a super long needle. The main part held a blueish green glowing liquid. The Kraang slowly approached the young girl. She let out a small whimper of fear. The Kraang bot ignored it and injected it into her. A blood chilling scream ripped out of the young girl's lips. While she screamed in pain the Kraang bot placed an ordinary turtle on her chest. Both the girl and the turtle merged together. What was left was a human that could change into a human sized turtle. the door slid open once more to reveal another Kraang bot who came in the room with only the lab table. The first Kraang bot stated in a robotic voice” Kraang the one known as test subject 2000000000 has survived the first procedure of two procedures. We must report to Kraang that we must have the one known as test subject 2000000000 to live with the humans for the next 13 years for the test subject 2000000000 to be prepared for the final procedure. We must give her to the place known as the orphanage.” The other Kraang spoke with the same robotic voice”i agree Kraang we will tell Kraang the thing called good news. Then we will give the one known as test subject 2000000000 to the place known as the orphanage at 12 am human time.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the turtles and first episode. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment about typos or anything of teh like! Thank you!

~thirteen years later~  
Leos Point of view  
Finally Master Splinter has allowed us to go to the surface for the first time in our entire lives! We were just about to go back to the lair when i heard Donnie gasp and say “Look at that!” I looked to where he was pointing and there were two girls and a grown man walking around the corner. The girl that Donnie was pointing to had more of the orange colored hair that was pulled into a low ponytail with a headband. I more glanced at her but the other had all of my attention. She was holding a fairly large book bag that was almost overflowing. In her hand was another book that she was obviously reading.(does anyone else walk and read?) Unfortunately for me because she was reading it obscured most of her face. What i could make out of her features was that she had fair skin with dark midnight black hair.I overheard Donnie say very dreamily” She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The way her gorgeous orange hair falls is just perfect.” There was some muffled giggling behind him just before Raph had to say “ Yea she is the only girl that you have ever seen. You don”t know if she is any prettier than any other girls out there.” “ Guys not that it really matters but the girls that both Donnie and Leo are drooling over are being attacked”Mikey stated very unconcerned. Sure enough there they were down there attempting to fight all 20 of them off.My eyes automatcally went to the girl that was reading before She was there all right in the lamplight fighting with her bookbag and book as a wepon. Wow she-she was great especially for someone who probably never even practiced ninjutsu. Right before my eyes she was surrounded when she swing around to see the others right behind her one very sneakily took her backpack and book. She then started to grab an arm that came her way she twisted it into a very painful pose. The man looked as if absolutely nothing happened. She soon was overpowered by the mere fact that there was only her to fight them off. One slung her over his shoulder. I rushed into the battle not even caring if I was followed by my brothers. I raced towards the girl who was banging on the back of the guys back in an attempt to get free. The person that was holding her was heading towards a white minivan . Donnie had already started to fight the kidnappers. I punched the guy holding the black haired girl.. She was thrown into the air but I caught her just before she hit the road because of the closeness to the ground when I caught her so I had to press her close to my plastron so she wouldn't get hurt. For that moment I could feel her heartbeating against my plastron. I would enjoy this moment before she screamed and ran away from me in fright. I carefully stood up and carefully looked down to see her slightly panting from adrenaline. When she looked up at me I expected a shrill scream like the pizza guy on his motorcycle. All she did was look me in the eye and say with a very pretty silky voice “Thank You . My name is Grace. What is your name?” “No problem. My name is Leonardo but please call me Leo.” I heard myself say to her. When her face wasn’t covered up by a book and she was close I could tell that without a doubt in my mind that she had the prettiest, silkiest black hair that was ever on the Earth. To match was a pair of big clear blue eyes that i would know would capture mine in just a few seconds if I really studied them. She had the cutest little nose and fullest, smoothest red lips that I for some reason just wanted to kiss right here and now. I was pulled out of my weird but pleasant daydreaming by a scream close by us. I instinctively pulled her once again closer to my plastron and looked over to where the scream was. Apparently Donnie had the same idea because he was holding the orange haired the same way that I was holding Grace. The other girl had the reaction that I expected from Grace. She screamed but then Donnie from shock screamed back at her then dropped her. Oh I still had Grace against my plastron sort of hard. I should put her down. *mental sigh* Why did I just sigh mentally?I will need to put Grace down now or else she will be weirded out as to why a turtle is still holding her. I need to protect her Grace against these people.Yes that is why I carefully put her down on her feet. Finally we finished off the other identical men.I looked around for Grace only to see her being stuffed into that white van with a piece of duct tape on her mouth and her hands held behind her back. Even though she could hardly move I could still see her struggling against them. “Mikey where did he go!” Raph exclaimed angrily. We heard Mikey running in an alleyway coming closer and yelling about something. When he finally reached us he said something about How those guys were robots that had brains in their chests. I noticed her bookbag and book lying in the middle of the street and I decided to pick it up just before Mikey decided to show us the alleyway where he left the person.My brain barely regesterd that it was empty because I was to busy thinking about how pretty Grace was and someone who was that pretty just had to be super sweet and kind. I knew that I just had to save her,even if she calls me a stalker. Just to see her again safe and sound should stop the snake of worry that was wrapped around tightly in my stomach and heart.  
~Later at the lair~ 

We were kneeling in front of Master Splinter and he said that we needed a leader .I politely asked to be leader just before Raph started telling Master Splinter about why he should be leader and not me. Everyone else then started to say why they should be the leader. Mikey he just wanted to be leader without a real reason. Master Splinter said that he would meditate on it before he left us closing the door behind him. We looked at eachother before he reopened the door and said that it was me before he closed the door again signaling that it was the end of discussion. We stood up a bit awkwardly. But Raph being Raph left to be in his room blowing off some steam. We looked after him for a moment when I heard Donnie say that he was going in his lab to track where they took Grace and the other girl. Mikey went off to play videogames while I went off to meditate in my room. When I was in my room I laid out my mat,got into position but all that I thought about was how perfect Grace was. I made absolutely no attempt to clear my mind of her.Perhaps Mikey was right I do drool over Grace. I don’t care I finally decided it feels absolutely perfect and natural when I think of her. Whatever it is that Grace has done to me all that I do know for certain is that I absolutely loved it. The life before I saw Grace was all dull even space heros was dull without me imagining Grace there leaning up against me. With that thought on my mind I fell into a deep meditation thinking of her soft skin that I touched when I was holding her close to my plastron. I wish that I could do that again.

 

~Time skip to where Grace, April, and their Dad are in the cell in a Kraang facility.~

 

Third point of view  
Grace was meditating in the far corner of the small of the small cell. April was pacing back and forth. Their Dad was watching April Pace occasionally glancing back his other daughter in the opposite corner. Thinking to himself how she could appear so calm. “We have to get out of here“April exclaimed for the fifth time in the past three minutes.  
“Yes we should. Do you have any ideas or helpful hints that you have found by carefully listening?” Their Dad asked directing his question to his other daughter. Grace in reply uncrossed her legs and with her hands motioned for her Dad and April to come closer.When they did she whispered” Yes I have found out that they have one weakness but it will be easier for April and I to reach than you Dad because it is right in the center of their foreheads the pink one not on the metal one. This is for all of them. it would be right here” Then she demonstrated it on herself then continued” April you are the best actor for this so I need you to pretend to be sick and throw up. Meanwhile dad and I will be hiding by the door that they are most likely to enter in.” “Wait what there is more than one door!”April exclaimed accidentally interrupting Grace. “Yes there are just two doors leading into here. One is there and one is there.”Grace replied as she pointed to opposite sides of the cell. “Ok then let's get Plan trapeze started”April whispered.We rushed to our places when April Began her roleplay of someone who has a stomach pain.  
~Grace’s Point of view~  
I knew exactly who they were. I know exactly what they are capable of doing. I was never meditating in the corner. It might have looked like I was but really I was reliving my worst nightmare that I would never wake up from because it was real. ~ Flash back~ I was strapped down to yet again another lab table. I was almost scared senseless. I was thinking of my birth mother. She was exactly like me only older. What I know remember most about her was her kindness. She would take care of the wild animals that lived in the surrounding woods. When she found any injured animals she nursed them back to health. She was like a real version of Snow White. One time she found a baby turtle (cliche right?) that was injured. Once he was back to health she figured out how much that we had bonded when he was injured My Mom gave him to me to take care of forever. One day while she was on one of her errands for the wild animal feeders that we had place all over our rather large property. She had left me home alone feeding spike because I was making a littler necklace that would fit him perfectly so then if he was lost people would know his name. I was also feeding him some lettuce leaves from the fridge. My young mind was thrown out of my daydreaming by the excruciating pain coming just inside my neck.  
~Present time.~   
I heard the horribly familiar sound of a kraang door opening close by. In walked two kraang bots not in their human costume. I leaped on one and sent five quick but hard jabs to the center of their pink brain forehead looking thing. I knocked it out and ran out of the cell.When I was in the hallway -thankfully deserted- I ran away as fast as I could hoping to find the main control room to hack into the computer there to make the whole facility blow up. Just before I figured out why they wanted me and what part two was in the special experiment that they had done on me when I was younger. I suddenly realised that i accidentally left both April and Dad back in the cell. Oh boy I hope that they forgive me for leaving me behind on accident.  
~Aprils Point of view~  
“Well that plan didn't work out this time. But it still was a good plan Grace. Grace?” I said out loud.”where is she” I thought in my head. I spoke up again again” Dad do you know where Grace is?” He looked around in surprise as if he just realised that she wasn't here. Why would she just leave?” was the main question on my mind at this moment. I looked in the corner where Graces hiding spot was and there was one of the things that had captured us was knocked out. Wow she can really do some damage and show that she is possibly stronger than she tells everyone.Note to self never ever get her very angry. Hmm. I wonder if I could see that turtle again to thank him for helping me. I wonder if he would accept my apology for our first meeting. I hope so.  
~With the turtles when they just broke in~  
Leo, Mikey,Raph,and Donnie were randomly running silently through different hallways.They stopped with a signal from Leo. When they did stop they heard someone panting down a hallway and coming closer.They all took out their individual weapons. Leo with his twin katanas, Donnie's bo-staff,Raphael had his say in his three fingered hands, Mikey was twirling his Nunchucks around him. They were preparing for the worst but only Grace appeared. When she did show up She was still panting for breath so she nearly ran into Leo but all that she did do was slide a little bit. “ Hi again” was all that she said a little breathless. “ sorry but attempting to find the main control room while running and avoiding all of the Kraang patrols. “ Hey dudette why were you doing all that?” Mikey asked. “ Oh you know i'm running from zombie fruit. No not really i'm running from the spider that I found in the wall 30 minutes ago when I was taking a little break from straight running for about 45 minutes oh and I would also be running from a Kraang patrol that I saw in the hallway back there to the left than right after that straight to the center. I thought that they had seen me. Right now what is needed is all stealth. So far they haven't followed me so I think that they haven't seen me at all. I know exactly what you are going to ask me. They did put us in one cell together.The plan that we came up with was April pretending to have eaten something that disagreed with her stomach. Dad and I hid by the door for a surprise attack. Two Kraang bots were alerted of April's pretend distress. I knocked out one of them before the other was alerted and I ran out of there because I thought that Dad had been able to do the same.I also supposed that they were following me. Eventually I found out that they weren’t following me. I knew that it would be way too risky to go back to the cell because at that time when they realised that I was missing knowing that I would try to rescue them myself they have tripled the security around that area. They also have been notified of my escape and to keep a good look out for me but don’t kill me. They requested twenty-five at each exit point and to wait for more instructions at a later point. I heard all this over the loudspeakers. I just summarized and translated it for you guys to better understand. I think that you wouldn't like me to say it exactly like the kraang did with all of the identification names. It becomes rather boring and hard to follow over time. I figured that if I found the main control room I would be able to find the schematics for this place and learn what they are really doing here other than keeping us captive. Just to let you all know the weakest point on the kraang is in the center of their pink foreheads. My name is Grace for those of you who don't know me yet. I swear that I won't tell anyone of your existence. I understand that for you secrecy must be absolutely one of the top priorities. Not to mention that if I told anyone of you then they would think that I am completely insane. I won’t tell anyone though.” Grace stated. There was a moment of silence so then everyone's brain could process what Grace had just said. Except Mikey he had zoned out after a few seconds. He was the first that had spoken up.” Ok now what did you just say. I zoned out once you said those really big words. Sorry. Oh I'm Michelangelo but that is way too much of a mouthful to say so please call me Mikey. This is Donatello call him donnie though. This is Leonardo call him Leo. this is Raphiel but call him Raphie boy for short.” Grace giggled a little before replying “I knew Leo but are you sure that Raphael wants me to call him Raphie boy for short Mikey?” At that Raphael had gotten over his brain overload. He started chasing Mikey around.Leo spoke up next “Do you know exactly where the cell is?””Yes I do. But i don’t have any of my tools so then I could pick the lock system that they have” Grace replied. “You know how to pick a lock!” Donnie Exclaimed. “Yes I can.” Grace responded. Donnie smiled and said “Don’t worry I have all the supplies that you should need.” Raph had finished chasing Mikey around and now was standing to the left of Donnie. He stated rather grumpily” Don't you dare call me Raphie boy. Just call me Raph. Not any thing else.” Mikey spoke up again shielded by Donnie “ Hey this is very important. Do you like pizza and playing video games?” At that Everyone but Grace had facepalmed. Grace just had a half smile on her face and replied “ Yes Mikey I do enjoy eating pizza just as long as I make it myself from scratch. I find that the store bought ones are too greasy for my taste. I do like playing a little bit of video games every now and then though. We should probably get going though. the longer that we stay in one place the higher the probability is that one of their patrols will find us. Come on.”  
~Timeskip to after April is saved but her Dad was left in the helicopter.~  
“Our Aunt has allowed us to stay here just as long as we are responsible and we both continue to have good grades in our different schools. Grace this came from her these are her exact words and I quote” Please remind Grace to not use any chemicals in her mini lab that she has and nothing to dangerous either. I don’t want that building to explode with gas in it or something like that.’” April stated dully. “Darn Those were going rather well to. Oh well it's not like I can forget what I was doing before.” Leo tried to smile at Grace but he couldn't even get her to stop examine the roof floor. “Look I know that all four of you feel bad that you couldn't save Dad and neither of us being sad is helping. But we aren’t even blaming you. Any of you. I personally blame those Kraang. We just need to get accustomed to not having him there. Don’t worry we will eventually get used to it. April I need to start preparing for my class that I have in about thirty minutes. Bye guys I hope to see you all later.” With that she went in her apartment while everyone looked after her. “Don’t mind her.This whole thing is probably a much worse for her solely because her birth mother died in an overheated car. In Arizona. Grace then at age 2 went missing for an entire week, When she was questioned she never told anyone what happened. Only she knows what happens.Even the search and rescue team stopped looking for her after three days of absolutely no signs of her. She was later found on the entire opposite side of the U.S. in New York city on the doorstep of an orphanage 4 days later after the search party gave up. The one thing about it all that is very baffling is the fact on how she could get from Arizona all the way to the far side of New York in one week. It is still a big mystery to what happened then. The FBI even looked IN all of the transportation security videos train, airport, and even bus. All of them never even showed her or a bag that could possibly carry her. Now I can most definitely tell that she is sad she is making her famous five minute cookie dough recipe to eat later.” April sulley said. Hey April we will try to find your Father and hopefully cheer up Grace. But one question if you don’t mind to answer it. Why is Grace going to a class this late? “ Donnie asked April carefully as if she was going to explode in anger or tears.“Well I am in 10th grade and Grace is in her third year of online college. So she has skipped about 4 to 5 years of schooling.” April said.”Oh that makes sense. What I said before I meant it.”Donnie replied. HE then noticed that he was really close to her not kissing close but their elbows could touch if he moved his elbow two inches towards her HE then flushed and moved away. “Thank you Donnie” April said thankfully. “I really don’t want to cut our visit short but if we aren’t back in the lair soon Splinter will think that we are dead.” Leo said then he continued” See you later April. You too Grace!”Leo called over his shoulder. He then left by jumping over the roof. Mikey and Raph left in pretty much the same way. Donnie stayed A little longer on the roof to wave goodbye. April smiled a little smile back and waved back slightly. Donnie then disappeared across the roof. April stayed out for a couple moments longer to watch where Donnie had left before climbing inside the apartment and locking the window behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel fee to comment any typos that you see that I missed!

~April’s Pov~  
I don’t know why I told the turtles all about Grace’s past. But what is done is done. Just as I thought She was in the kitchen finishing her quick bake chocolate chip cookie dough that she was putting into two different bowls.I knew that the one with the most cookie dough would go to me. I waited in the doorway of the kitchen just watching Grace work. If you have seen her work in a kitchen then you would believe that there would be music somewhere that only she can hear. In all honesty it is rather amazing to watch. This what I adore about Grace. She never cried for herself. She cries for others. When she is sad about something then she will quietly make something really sweet and eat it. When someone that she knows is sad she is like a personal therapist there to only make you feel better. When she has the chance to make something sweet she will make it for the person who is sad splitting it between both of them Grace always getting the smaller one.” Here is half of chocolate cookie dough.” Grace said quietly to me.I grabbed the offered bowl and sat down on the average sized brown couch that we have. Grace started to walk towards her room so she could take her online class. Before she could fully close the door I called out” hey after that class do you want to watch ‘Transformers 3’ with me?” “ Yes” came the softer reply that I could just barely hear. I knew that it was our favorite movie ever to watch. We just love throwing pillows at the television when something that we don’t want to have happen happens to make the movie interesting. It is really fun to do. It should help us to try and put this behind us and help them with things that they will need help with.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment any typos that you see!
> 
> The turtle Point of view on things

~Leo’s Pov~  
In her enchanting blue eyes that I had the privilege to study I saw kindness.and wisdom, but also a little bit of an attitude.That I had the feeling would only present itself fully when she is angry. Oh how I wish that I could hold Grace that close to my plastron and have her snuggle closer to me as I gently kiss her full red lips that seem to taunt me when they aren’t being pressed against mine. But why would someone as perfect as her want to love a hideous mutant like me? Why didn’t she scream when I caught her? The sight of all of us should have had both of them running for the hills.But all that Grace did was look at me dead in the eye capturing my eyes in her gaze and calmly say ten little words all of them nice and not judging or wanting an explanation as to why we were are turtles who can stand and talk. Those words were ‘Thank You . My name is Grace. What is your name?’In that moment alone I could just examine her all day if I could. The way that she defeated the Kraang better than we did without any weapons was inspiring it looked as if she was just was born to use ninjutsu. I still hope that she doesn't think of it weird that I pulled her closer to my plastron when I heard April scream. The look on her face when her Father was taken I now wish that I had the courage to pull her close once again in a hug. How she didn't explode in tears is beyond my understanding. If that happend to Master Splinter then I would most definitely be in tears right now. If Splinter had died like Grace's Mother had been… I can't even imagine that. How she is so calm and composed how does she even do that. It is official. Grace is all around just perfect. how will I ever concentrate with Grace floating all around my mind like this? WHen I was holding her before the way her well grommed hair delicately brushed aganst my skin.It was so soft,silky ,and smooth. All that I want to do with it is run it through my three fingers to feel its softness. I shouldn't be thinking about Grace during my meditation time. How will I live knowing that I am lucky to just be friends with her. We can't be anything more because someone much better than me should have someone as flawless as her.Who would love a mutant- A FREAK OF NATURE- as I love her. Wait do I love her? YEs Leonardo there is absolutely no doubt to that you have fallen for Grace in just a few hours.  
~ Raph pov~  
Ugh* punch* I can’t *punch* believe *punch* that Leo*punch punch* was chosen to be leader- kick- great now you have broken the punching bag again.Great job Raphael. Hmm I wonder what April meat when she said birth MOther. What ever wondering what things are is Don's thing not mine. She died that is sad. she must have been an important person to Grace. I wonder how she had gotten through that. Don't go soft Raphael especially during training practice only 150 pushups, then 100 sit up twists then you are good for the day. For a beginner Grace was very good in ninjitsu I should investigate further her capabilities in ninjutsu. Break time over Raph time to get back to work.  
~Dinnies Pov~  
April is so amazing.Her hair is just…. my vocabulary isn't extensive enough to even describe it accurately. I just feel the need to run my three fingers through it. Her sparkling eyes captured my heart the moment that I saw them. When I first saw her I am almost positive that there were sparkles and hearts surrounding her.She screamed when I first saved her. She was scared - no terrified of me. Just like everyone else. Someone of her excellence deserves the best of the best at all times. I hope that she will choose me over all the other-possibly better-human males out there. I will need a plan of action.POssibly Grace could help me out..She seemed to be the first and possibly only human ever to have not noticed that we are giant talking turtles.When Leo first caught her-after she defeated some Kraang better than us with just her bookbag. She puts all of our training to complete shame.- she didn’t even scream once. I wonder how she knows where the weakest point on the Kraang was. When we encountered a Kraang patrol in the halls she knocked out about 3 with just her elbows.She didn’t have her book bag with her then since Leo had decided to keep it at the lair claiming that it had gotten in the way. I really think that he was just making sure that Grace would have to come down at the Lair so she absolutely has to spend more time with him. That is actually very smart surprisingly. I might have gotten it if I wasn't to worried about how we would get April back to me. In all honesty I never really noticed her as much as I did April. It never really came as a shock to me when April said that she was adopted. She didn't look a lot like April. Or Mr. O'Neill for that matter. I wonder how she both survived that week and went from Arizona to the far end of New york that is over 2,000 miles. Strategically thinking it would have taken her approximately 790 hours to reach there and without even stopping once it would have taken 32 days to reach the statue of liberty. That is if she had known where to go the whole time. That is almost impossible. Not to mention that at least one person would have seen her and wondered what she was doing all on her own eventually with some really beat up clothes to match her appearance equal to 32 days and not a week like they were. Even after the first three days she should have been dead because she couldn't have had time to even stop to have some water if she had been gone for the 32 days not the week that she really was gone for. I have a strange feeling that Grace is hiding something really big that had happened during that week when she was MIA. I really want to find out what really happened during that week. I would but I don't want to scare her away from all of us. I guess that I will just have to relieve my curiosity until she decides to share with everyone what really happened during that week.  
~ Mikey's Pov~  
Noo!! I nearly beat Leos high score.I moped over to my room. I started to play with some little action figures. When I remembered how Grace was found in front of the orphan thingy. I should ask Donnie what that word means. Naw he will just start to say all of these really big words any ways. OR he will just keep on drawing April. I should ask leo. No he still has the high score in MY video game. He will just brag all about it.Or he will stare blankly towards a wall and say that Grave is just sooo pretty no that word doesn't even give her justice she is gorgeous, breathtaking because she really did take my breath away. And so on. Raph will just give me a sarcastic answer. That leaves Master Splinter. What will he do? Oh I really shouldn't do that he doesn't know what that word was because he wasn't there to know what that word sounds like. Oh well. I will just be left in the dark about it.Probably doesn't really matter anyways


	5. Chapter 5

~Grace's pov~ (yes again)   
We have known the turtles for about a week so it was common for both April and I to hang out at the Lair while we both waited for the Turtles to come back from a patrol or a fight that we were told most definitely not to go near where they would be fighting. OF course I wouldn't really be like a little princess waiting in her castle waiting for her prince charming to come back from defeating the dragon. I am biding my time until my protective ninja suite is correctly made without raising any suspicion from the turtles or April. Hey I had to try and make sure that Girls are just as strong as they are. With a secret female ninja on the streets of New York and helping them defeating the Kraang. Later this week April and I are going to introduce them to my secret favorite chieneese food restraunt owned by a blind Mr.Mukari.It would be absolutely perfect he couldent know that the yare turtkes and they could finally have more of some other food than pizza. They could get to know more about what regular people do instead of training and fighting a race of Aliens from a different dimension. I just can't can't wait to see their faces when they try his amazing food. Even I can barely make that kind of food. April agrees with me on that matter. Thinking of April she was doing her version of studying. Possibly more accurately called going-on-instagram- twitter-or-Facebook page-with-one-class-studying-guide-tab-open-on-her-chromebook. While she did that I was reading a weapon usage book that was camouflaged as a Harry potter book. All of them have stopped by alone at least once this week hoping that we were both alright and sometimes hoping to have some help.Mostly help with one of their brothers that just so happens to be getting on their nerves. Especially Leo. He was still trying to get used to the burden of being the official leader of his other brothers. ~flashback~ It was late at night when I heard the quiet knock on my window. Knowing that it would be one of the turtles I Had oped it willingly.I had noticed that it was Leo, he seemed upset. Knowing that he would attempt to mask his emotions. I asked him politely” Hey Leo who is the brother that is annoying you?” At first he looked surprised then he had his raw emotions showing in his posture and in his dark blue eyes. It honestly hurt me to see him like this I said in an even kinder voice” Hey would you like to come in and have a huge bowl of Ice Cream with me?” At that his face lit up slightly. it had given me hope to help him. We started to watch Space heroes that I had found. Later he started to rant all about what his younger brothers did. All of them were not even making an attempt to listen to him. It really had gotten me angry that they weren't listening but I told him that in the extreme real fights and not the patrol or the alley scrimmages they would listen to his plans. Eventually they would listen to him to almost all of his orders concerning the battle but remember they also live in their own little world so try not to change them allow change to naturally happen and to remember to tell them when they are doing good and a way where they could possibly improve a little bit. In a brotherly way not in a leader way. He should also know how to take the knowledge that he has gained and turn it to wisdom. after that I said” You should probably get back they are starting to get very worried about you.” With that he had left to go back to the lair in a little bit higher spirits. ~present time~ A different time we decided to watch a disney movie and eat some homemade pizza. He really liked that and had declared that it was a little better than the store bought pizza. Coming from him I decided that was a huge achievement. Once when Mikey had taken enough of his brothers thinking that he couldn't really do anything he had come over to see April and I. When I found out that his brothers had taken out a little too much anger out on him I immediately went to April's room to borrow one of her video games and attempt to play it. Eventually I had gotten us some store bought pizza because I dident have any extra pizza dough from the last time that I had made pizza.At one point I even had to allow him to cry out his frustrations on my sholder. Donnie came over rather awkwardly one time to ask for help on how to get April to notice him more than just a friend. It was rather funny because he kept on darting around the bush instead of jumping in on it I had to wait for over twenty minutes just to find out what he wanted to talk about. Once I did I gave him some pointers after I attempted to give him an orientation on how the female mood swings change in comparison. It didn’t really go well. He kept on getting confused and saying that one feeling would be illogical to do during that time. He also needed to come over once just to talk all about the science experiment that he was working on and how it exploded. I went to his lab and after I took his mind off his experiment by having a challenging game of chess. I barely won. We went back to working on the experiment together putting two masterminds together on one project . We eventually worked out all of the crinkles in the experient. Raph was the most confusing on the team. He has this strange vision that only weaklings show their true emotions. SO before I could really get to know what was troubling him I had to break those walls. Once I did that then he either wanted to spar at first he was rather hesitant but after I had beaten him a couple times with the difficulty level ever increasing he had agreed to spar with me. Other times he needed a good friend that would allow him to mope around or just rant without any judgement left after of him showing his soft side. I loved it when he showed his soft side to me not only was it a huge privilege it was also because everyone else that I had met haven't met another person who had a special connection to animals that I do. Other times what Raph wanted was someone who would just allow him to cry out his seldom shed tears and not get in his way and hand him Icecream. For some reason both Donnie and Raph are the ones with a secret sugar tooth. Here they are now! I hope that they have come closer to stopping the Kraang with the whole thing of poisoning the water supply. Donnie broke another Bo-Staff. Master Splinter walked into the room quietly. Master Splinter and I have become good friends during my time of knowing him. When I admitted that I had helped his sons individually he was really shocked and said” I a most surprised that I could handle their unique and contrasting personalities. Splinter had also taken the same realization. Donnie was really upset about his broken bo-staff. He told Donnie that ninjas were the masters of adaption. When Donnie suggested an upgrade with some technology.Master Splinter then said” Ah I see you want a solar powered staff.”I almost let loose my laughter but I held it all in by biting my bottom lip.I noticed that Leo was starting to stare at me. Master Splinter then started to attempt to share his wisdom as a background noise. He even said don’t make combat a video game just before Donnie said”I know i’ll make combat a video game!” Internally I sighed. This is why they were the level that they were at they didn't listen to their sensei to confirm what they know. oh well they should learn how to make their mistakes and learn from them. In his excitement he said that he gave himself goosebumps and to prove to his brothers that he really had goosebumps he asked April to feel offering his arm. April politely refused. Donnie went back to his lab to work on a robot that knew ninjutsu to make everything a lot safer for him and his brothers. While he was listing off any idea that had popped into his mind then. He had said plasma swords. Oh! What about improved weapons like Master Splinter had suggested I could use Donnie's idea of plasma swords but instead of doing that I could make plasma weapons for each turtle. Katana for Leo, sai for Raph, a plasma bo-staff with a special formulated wood that would have the same feel as his normal bo-staff and the same weight and retractable blades at the end that are also plasma around it, Obviously nunchucks for Mikey except I would make the chain when he connected it would be a lot longer about five feet. Of course the plasma would be very toxic so I would have to improve it so it would only be hazardous to the enemy. And not his brothers, April,Master Splinter ,or even me. THat is perfect I could easily win the science fair with plasma weapons. THen I could give it to everyone! It kills two birds with one stone! That is pure genius! it would be amazing to make but also to wield! Yes I would just need to get Leo’ and Master Splinters permission first. I will ask Leo during the cooking and baking lesson. Then I could ask Master Splinter after I have Leos okay that way Master SPlinters vote couldn't sway his original vote. I could give it to them next mutation day! that would be the perfect gift to give them. Thinking of Leo the way that he puts others before himself is just what I look in a boyfriend. HEy I am part turtle after all I can have a human or a mutated turtle if I wanted. But first I have to see how he would treat any living being even his brothers. But not when they really irritate him. He also has to work up the courage to ask me if he wants to that is. If not than I would totally understand of course after all I am according to him a weak human. Easily captured. I am also extra quiet no one wants to have an always calm , quiet person in that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment if you see any typos or are confused.

~Leo’s Pov~  
I am so happy that I was correct on Grace's personality-She was unconditionally kind and caring. She had done what any person would have failed at. The things that I had looked in her for was kindness, fierce, and she had to ge along with Master Splinter. She had definitely done that I don’t think that I have ever seen her slightly unkind at all. I knew that she was fierce. Raph kept complaining to Spike his pet turtle about how Grace had kept on beating him when they spared. I knew that he was slightly holding back the first few times that I had heard him but just two days ago he was once again complaining that Grace had defeated him and he wasn’t holding back at all. None whatsoever. She still beat him especially when he was in one of his infamous moods when he would just burn anything in his path. That is what surprised me she had beaten him just like the Kraang. The first time that we were fighting the Kraang she was kicking the kraangs but, that was before we learned to fight together as a team.  
Looks don’t matter much to me but I could just stare at Grace for a billion years and never get bored of her flawless features. Oh no she saw me looking at her what to do what to do what to do! Ok act natural. Act cool. Breath normally. Don’t act weird. BREATHE! In out in out. Phew she smiled slightly. Wait maybe she already knows that I can't stop thinking about her. Wait what if she noticed that I was trying to do breathing exercises? No looking at me caused her to have that amazing smile. Tentatively I smiled back at her. Oh yes time for a cooking class with her! Right now we are on decorating a cake well. That is only one reason why I wanted a baking class lessons. It gave me extra time with me mostly uninterrupted. I can also see her blue eyes sparkle and shine with happiness when she is in any kitchen cooking and baking. IN my little fantasy I think that at least some of it is because of me. why is she walking os slow? I love that little delicate smile that she alway has on her face. I could tell that her hair was being pulled up with a pencil I could see the eraser poking over the top of her shiny, smooth, silky black hair. She opened her gorgeous red lips that looked so soft. I tried not to watch as they moved. I could barely comprehend that she was asking if I was up for a cooking class.  
“O-Oh y-yes of course” I replied hoping that it sounded remotely normal. I once again snapped out of my daydream of me hearing her angelic voice and seering her walk delicately towards the kitchen. I followed her into the kitchen where I heard her say “hey Leo” Her voice never stops sending shivers down my spine. It felt so good.” Yes” I replied.” What do you think of instead of making cupcakes we make chocolate lava mini cakes?”  
“ Ok I honestly have no clue what a lava cake is.” I truthfully said. Hoping against hope that she doesn't think that I am too stupid for her intelligence to be around.   
Grace giggled politely and said in an understanding tone of voice” Under the dessert tab page number 342 on the left side of the page. By the recipe you will find a picture of a lava cake” “What cookbook? I don’t have one.” I asked very confused. I looked over at Grace to see her hands clasped behind her back. She was biting the edge of her tantalizingly smooth looking lips her head was slightly turned away from me but I could still see a faint blush make its way on her face. In my opinion it made her even prettier than ever if that was even possible. “She looked towards me and slightly embarrassed stated” YOu are a good cook. All you have to do is conquer feud that you and the toaster have than you could make anything. So I decided to give you the first cookbook that I have. Most of the recipes are rather easy but there are a few of them that are a little bit tricky. One of them is the chocolate mini lava cakes.” Grace stopped to pull out a blue book. ‘That must be the cookbook that she was talking all about. How sweet and thoughtful of her’ She held it out to me. Still slightly looking at the ground. “ Thank you I was wondering how I was going to remember how to make all these recipes. Lets make these MIni Lava cakes. What ever they are.” I replied happily  
~ Timeskip to when the cakes are in the oven.~  
“Hey Grace how are we going to pass this wait” I asked hoping to keep her with me...in the same room as me I mean. Not with my brothers. She replied happily ‘ Oh I thought of that earlier. I know that it is so boring to watch something bake in the oven. So I have made Fresh Fruit popsicles before and I have put them in the freezer. Would you like to have one or two Leo?” After the now normal small pleasant tingle down my back when her soft voice spoke my name. “ I would love to try one. Should I ask to see if my bro’s would like to try one? Knowing you, you probably have made at least 15” I knew that I would have to try to keep it a one on one time. I had to ask that or else it would seem very rude to my brothers. “ Not unless you want to have them in here talking very loud. Besides they will find out sooner or later. Would you like them to find out sooner or later?” She replied with a smile of hope. Hope to spend more time with me alone. My mind told me. I was never going to burst this kind of happiness. “True. I’d love a popsicle.” We were eating her popsicles in a companionable silence. I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at grace every few seconds. She was absorbed in criticizing the flavor, taste, and texture of the popsicles. It gave me the perfect opportunity to study her perfect features. I couldn't blatantly stare at her. I once read that a girl can feel it when someone or something is staring at her. “Shoot! mine is starting to melt!” I looked over at her fully (I was looking over at her from the side of my eye) Sure enough there was her melting popsicle dripping down her slender fingers and occasionally down her arm. When it dribbled down her arm she bent her head forward and licked it off, following the path that it had left. I was starting to hyperventilate from the extreme hotness of her doing that. I realised that I was now staring I went over towards the counter that had the paper towels . That amount of hotness will forever be with me. I handed her some paper towels. Once we were eating our popsicles, she captured my gaze in her endless dark blue eyes and asked me her opinion on her making plasma weapons that would only hurt whoever we were fighting. Her brilliance is even higher than Donnies and that was saying something. It is official she is absolutely perfect. Unfortunately for me this cooking lesson done all to soon for my liking. It was time for her to walk home. She had insisted that she doesn't need me to walk her. I knew that I still had to do practice with Raph but that could wait. I will just follow her at a safe distance.  
~Time skip to outside her apartment.~  
Grace had arrived safely at her apartment once again. I was on the other apartment building watching Grace in her room. Over in the other building I could see Donnie checking on April.( ooh they are stalkers!!!XD) I was looking through Grace’s window.. She should probably put down her blinds. What am I seeing here. Grace Shes-shes a turtle!! But how!!! She was now sitting on the edge of her fire escape in the shadows I could still see her stillhouse. I hope that she doesn't see me over here. Even as a turtle she is a goddess. Why wouldn't she tell us about this. We are also turtles. Okay let's try to think like her. It has helped me not to lash out at my brothers before. Ok… I can change into a turtle some how. Probably causing grief at the same time. I would want to tell someone but absolutely no one would believe me and if I showed them I was a mutated turtle than I would find myself in a science lab being experimented on faster than I could say” I am most sorry for the trouble.” If I did see other mutated turtles that have been in the sewer fork there whole lives than I would want to tell them all about being like them but they too wouldn't believe me because they have been taught all their lives that they were alone and that if they were seen than they would be rejected by all of society. I would eventually tell them once they had warmed up to me more than I would show them later. I stopped my thinking there.I had achieved all of my answers that I wanted. I needed to think like Grace any longer. That must have been very depressing for her to not be able to show her turtle side to her friends at all. I must say that Grace is a goddess in both her turtle and human form. I hope to be able to see her in both forms more often. If I am completely honest with myself I think that she is the hottest turtle that I have ever seen This would be my official secret that I will keep. But now I have to study the beauty in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you see any typos or if you are confused!

~Raph's pov~  
Donnie has gotten moony eyed over April and Lame-o-nardo has gotten the same for Grace. Both could have chosen someone worse. BUt seriously following them and ditching Mikey and I that is just unacceptable. Grace I could sort of understand. She at least knew defence moves that were well practiced. She also had more guts than the pizza delivery guy. Ok this is just ridiculous! I know where both of them are I will just knock some sense into the both of them. To APril and Grace's apartment I go. I was jumping across the rooftops. I stopped just at the edge of the roof where their apartment was. I was over in grace's window side so I could talk with fearless first before the nerd. That way I can still prepare for having large words that shouldn’t exist at all being used in an even larger sentence. I looked over at Grace's window. That way I could tell if Leo might be talking with her. NOpe but there was her window open to the fire escape.Just out of the light provided aI could see… No! It just can’t be! … This can’t be right what I saw was what looked like a female mutant turtle. Oh is Leo seeing this he should. Stay on track Raph you have to look for Leo. He watches her window for her so he should know what is going on. Hmm. She looks as if she could kick some serious butt. Wait what is the world am I thinking! THere can’t be any other mutants let alone turtle mutants that even exist. I just have to be dreaming. I just have to go back to the lair he should be back soon besides to try and get to sleep I should go to sleep! Yes that is exactly what I should do. Now what would this dream mean …. It would mean that I wish for someone special to have. NOOOO!! THIS IS MESSING WITH MY MIND!!!! I HAVE TO ESCAPE THIS DREAM RIGHT NOW!!! We are lucky enough to have not one but two humans that will talk to all of us  
~ Mikey's Pov~  
I saw first Donnie to take April home … that should take about a few hours. Than Leo following Grace out of the lair. Also another few hours until he comes back. ANd then Raph leaves to go do something ‘important’. They must be having a secret meeting with out mikestar! Now that is just cold. Like Grace said to me all my older bros will be way over protective of me so I have to prove myself to them. Maybe this is the opportunity that she was talking all about! BEfore I ran out of the lair I grabbed the pizza box just in case if I get hungry on the way. Almost anything is better than being better than being all alone in the lair with Splinter. Especially when he tries to watch his soap operas. Good Raph is far enough so than I can stalk him. Hmm this way feels familiar as if I would go here often … wait is he going to the pizza place! Wait no this is the way to April and Graces little house! Maybe he just needs to cool off from all of our awesomeness like I sort of do when everyone else is in a bad bad mood. I heard that she beat him in one of his evil Mikey-I-will-kill-you-if-I-see-you-right-now moods. That was just awesome if she really did do it. Wait just a moment he has stopped. Why is he shaking his head no? Come on I want to know what you are doing. Move your big obnoxious bottom! Let me see! Finally he has moved! HE is going away! I rushed over towards the edge of the building. I saw another mutated turtle! I have to go meet him!!! Why is he by the window just barely out of the ight? Time to go find out! I hopped over next to him and said cheerfully “ Who are you dude? How do you know Grace?” OUt came a laugh. Oops that dude isn’t a dude it is a dudette. The girl dudette finished laughing and said in a voice that reminded me a lot of Grace's voice” MIkey you already know me. Come inside and I will explain it all to you ok?” “ok Dudette!” I exclaimed excitedly. I hope that she won’t go all sciency on me. We entered Grace's room. The turtle dudette closed the window and the blinds. Now even i thought that it was getting just a little bit creepy. Once again she spoke in a dead serious voice” Mikey can you promise not to freak out ok?” “ Ok turtle dudette.” I replied. She close her eyes and took a deep breath and just changed slowly. Her shell started to disappear, her two fingers split to make five on one hand and then lastly her dark green skin vanished to be replaced by her normal white color. “ GRace!” I nearly shouted at her. “yes Mikey the turtle and I are one and the same. Time for the explanations on how I can do this.”  
~ AFter the explaining~   
(Warning this is a sad part for all of you Mickey fans out there!)  
I was hugging Grace hard crying while she tried to comfort me by saying that it happened to her and not me. “ BUt th- that's the thing it happened to my best friend that really understands me!” I heard myself say. “Shh .Mikey I am all ok now besides it doesn't even bother me. ONly you know that I can change into a turtle okay? Can you please not tell your brothers or April? You can tell Splinter if you want.  
(Ok the sad part is all over!) please continue to read as normal for those who did read the sad part.  
I forgot to mention that new Mario Game that I want you you to have the first try at this game. That Perked me up immediately. ”Where is st! I need to know Now!” I almost shouted but I ended up whisper yelling because it was almost 11 at night. I watched Grace excitedly as she moved to her bookshelf and pulled the game out and handed it to me with her hand covering her yawn. Aww that is just adorable! I can’t allow Leo to find out that I thought that. He would knock the green off of me. Hmm I should ask if she likes him back.BUt not tonight I have to try out this new game! “ Bye dudette my other bros will will knock the green off of me if I don’t return soon. Dont worry I won’t tell anyone else other than Master Splinter.If he will believe me. BYE!” Than I disappeared out her window hiding my new game where I like to hide my water balloons. Now what will I do with these water balloons? I know! I will carry them than I will prank them with the balloons! PErfect. Now to the bro loving my BFF. The bro is Leo and the BFF is mutated Grace person that should work out! Ooh this will be so fun to help them with getting together. I started to hum Leo and Grace sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. All through the sewers. When I made it back to the lair it was in shambles. LEo was acting all happy about something and he must have drank at least two energy drinks to help him with him bouncing all around the main room in the lair. Raph was pacing around muttering to Spike who was on his shoulder muttering something about not waking up from this nightmare. Donnie was sitting in the corner of the room staring dreamily at a picture of April eating a slice of pizza. The cheese was still connected to the piece of pizza hanging in her hand and the much smaller piece in her mouth. So absolutely nothing new there. Raph is the most stressed time for him to be pranked by doctor Prankenstein! According to Grace that was my super power. I lightened the mood. Time to use these full water balloons! Ready , aim, and launch! Start running for dear life! Wait why isn’t he chasing me like he would normally do? When I carefully looked back he was laying on his plastron and Spike was hiding in his shell by Raph. When I rushed to approach him he opened his eyes suddenly.I let out a shrill scream that knocked the others out of their individual daydreams. Raph stood up and hit the back of my head and told me to stop screaming for nothing. He than quietly told me “ Thank you for waking me up from that nightmare.” He picked up Spike and stomped back to his room. That was new. He was over by Grace's window for some strange reason. HE must have thought that he was in a dream. Now for more important matters what tv should I use for my new game?  
~ Grace's POV~  
MIkey figured out that I can change into a mutated turtle first. That part didn’t even surprise me in the least. What did surprise me was that he took it relatively calm. When in comparison to his normal energetic self. It wasn’t mikey that I was worried about how he would take it . It was all Leo and his reaction. He would feel betrayed that I didn’t tell him as soon as we met. * sigh* I remember how we met. He grabbed me just before I could hit the cement hard. He was forced to roll over to make sure that I was still not hurt. I couldn't help but think that I just loved the feel of his big strong arms wrapped around me protectively. Not to startle him I looked into his perfect blue eyes. Not to seem weird I said”Thank You . My name is Grace. What is your name?” He looked very shocked before he said in a voice that was the definition of honey.” No problem. My name is Leonardo but please call me Leo.” I hears April scream bloody murder. As if she had just seen death itself. Leo's arms quickly tightened around me pulling me closer to his plastron. My heart started to beat faster than it already was. I glanced over to where April was with a different turtle with a purple mask on. He had also caught her before she hit the cement. He dropped her from the shock than let out a little yelp before she screamed back at him. Oh April they are just tall turtles. You are even living one that you didn't know about. I heard Leo sigh then he gently put me down gently on my feet before he went back into battle.Being messed up by his brothers mistakes. I started to make my way over to April who was freaking out about them. Even more so after their weapons came all out in force. I was about to reach her to console her about their existence and try to convince her that they were the good guys. I looked over her shoulder into the shadows and I saw a kraang bot in human form ready to grab her. I knocked him out before he could even get nearer. I realised too late that we were surrounded. One managed to grab me and put duct tape over my mouth to keep me silent. NO matter what I did though I always struggled. I did it not only so I could help with the escape of my adoptive sister April but I also know that once they find me again that they would immediately enact on phase two of the experiment that they have me for. My inner turtle screamed Help from Leo over in my head. She knew through the vibrations that every turtle could sense that he was very good boyfriend material, but who would learn to love a hybrid human/turtle with they kraang out to get her. It doesn't help the fact that I am mostly calm and collected hopefully kind. I stopped my train of thought then because I saw the same white van that had captured me before. I struggled even harder than ever before.I dimly noticed that the fighting had stopped over where they were but by now the Kraang had pushed me close enough to the van that it didn’t matter. All of the struggling that I had done alerted the other Kraang bots to assist in getting inside the van. I could tell that Leo just started to look over at me and was starting to run towards me in an attempt to free me. I just knew that it was a futile attempt but welcomed nonetheless. With that thought They shoved the kraang doors closed and tied my feet together so it would be harder to struggle than ever before. Shoot I don’t even have my book bag! It was too late because one of them turned on their air so they could take off their disguise. It wasn’t the exact way that I wanted to meet another mutated turtle if they did even exist. I glanced over at the clock on the wall it read 2;30 am. Get your behind in your hammock that serves as a bed. A normal bed would take up way too much space for all of my floor to ceiling bookshelves. I have a ladder that can go around so I can reach the ceiling. (Like Beauty and the Beast.) You need some sleep. Maybe after a few minutes of reading. I swung around on my ladder until I found the perfect one. It just so happened to be one of the ones that was rescued by Leo. It was rather kind for him to even think of getting that before he returned to the Lair. I hope that he at least gives me a chance before he would think that I am the cruelest person in the world. NO now the thought has dimmed the feeling of even reading a good book! Surprisingly I don’t even really care. I even rather like it that Leo surpasses reading. I fell asleep and started dreaming all about Leo and reading In his arms and cuddling together, The next day at exactly five thirty I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off to the tune of Bumblebee by nightcore. I felt myself blush wildly when I reflected about the dream that I had that night. To write in my dream diary. Best dream ever I thought to myself before I went out of my room to the living room to start my hour of morning meditation


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment if you are confused or if you see a typo!

(With a time skip)   
~ Aprils Pov ~  
After I told the guys all about another kraang lab that was found in New York. THey had dragged me to the rooftop looking to where the rest of the guys had gone. THe guys meaning Leo, Raph, And Mikey. They didn't want to test Medal Head out in the field just yet. They all thought that there was enough mistakes in the programming that there is LIke the time that he completely fell inside a trash can. Out of my little reflection of the past few hours. Grace was the real one that had found this place. She has crazy hacking skills. She was on the other side of MetalHead. I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned my head to look over at MetalHead. I know that Donnie has a huge crush on me. I just have no clue as to how to respond to that. I want to have him tell me that he likes me and not the other way around I am very timid in that area. Until than I have no clue as to how to act around him so I pretend that he doesn't have a crush on me. When I looked directly looked at him I saw that he was looking at the same place where I was just a moment before. The rooftop of the Kraang lab. With my senses on High alert I looked back at the rooftop. I heard the familiar soft whir of gears spinning and shifting inside something just to my right. I knew then that it was Donnie turning to look over at me. Over the speaker in MetalHead I heard Donnie's voice say “ I bet that she doesn't know that I am watching her” Wow stalker much Donnie. I noted drily in my head. I heard him softly chuckle. “ Hmm I wonder what her hair would smell like? What would it feel like.?” I heard Grace choke back a laugh. I decided to stop Donnie before he could muse out loud about something else about me. Out loud I said” You do know the microphone is on right Don?” In reply I heard him stutter out something that it must have scrambled up his words into new ones. I could hear Grace slightly laugh at him. If only he himself was here in the roof with me alone without Grace than it would really make my day. I heard a giant boom come from the lab. I knew without even looking at MetalHead to know that he would disobey Leos orders and go right in there. “ That's my Donnie.” Thought secretly inside my head. Wait why would he be mine? I am just an average human. He deserves way better than me. Why am I even thinking like this? I should be thinking about what is happening in there.” Thinking about your boyfriend Donatello?” Grace sly asked me. “NO!” I reply a little too quick and sharp. INternally I winced. I knew that I had just revealed to her all the information that she wanted to know. “We are just friends” I said attempting to amend myself. “Ok.” Grace slyly answered. I know that if I would look at her I would find her with a cheshire cat smile and excitement dancing in her blue eyes that I envied. IN an attempt to get her attention drawn to something else other than Donnie and I. HOld for just a moment I do like the sound if Don and I to be together. Only in my head though not in Grace's head though. Who knows what will happen then. Time for the ultimate distraction. “ OH no I really wasn’t thinking about Don. I was really thinking of how cute you and Leonardo would look together.” I replied in an equally sly tone to match hers before. I stole a glance over at her to confirm my theory. THere was indeed a flush on her cheeks. Now it was my turn to have a smile on my face. We stayed like that listening to the sounds of battle for a few more minutes. Than Suddenly Donnie jumped on our roof and said a very quick hello not even pausing before he jumped over the gap between the buildings and broke through the buildings roof top window. That looked completely awesome! There are these moments that I really wish that I was a ninja. I started to feel a blush start to cover up my freckles. No! Not now! GRace will surely know everything that she has already guessed. Sometimes I wish that she wasn't so freaking smart and sensitive to people's emotions. I can definitely tell that Leo just adores her. I should set them up together all alone. With Mike's help though. Hmm how to do it.? Here they come now. I'll think later on how to do it.  
~ Donnie’s POV after the fight~  
I came out of the kraang warehouse a little bit elated, a little bit heartbroken, and now relieved. WHen I saw April look over at me with relief clear in her eyes. It gave me hope of something more in the future. Of possibly us together. THat or she i s happy that her friends are alive after a fight. Sigh it is more probable that it is the friend ine than anything else. Why must the world me so cruel?  
~ Leo's POV ~  
I could tell that my brothers went to Grace for any advice that they don't want anyone else to hear. It didn’t bother me too much. Now that is a complete lie if I ever told anyone. It annoyed me a lot! But I do understand that they feel pulled towards her kindness, understanding, compassion and generosity when they feel down. When she found me in the dumps at the lair the third day that she even ventured down there….  
~Flashback~.   
... She took one look at me when she walked in and walked over just past me with a kind look and went into the kitchen for a few minutes before returning with something white, cold, and in a bowl. At that time I had absolutely no idea what it was. She carefully put it in my hands and laid her head in my shoulder. I could feel the soft black curls so close #words me. I was just too sad to do anything about it. SHe had asked me in the most delicate voice that I had ever heard”Would you like to join me for a season marathon of Space heroes at my house once you are done with patrol?” Once I had heard that I nodded my head slightly no matter what the occasion I would always love to do that. especially with her. She noticed that I hadn't even touched my bowl of Ice Cream she encouraged” Hey Leo please try to eat your ice cream it really helps. She smiled a little bit just after I ate a small spoonful of ice cream, I gasped when it touched my tongue I thought that it would be way weird when I tried it but no it was really sweet and delicious. IN response to my laugh grace gave a little laugh . THis time when she spoke it was in a curious tone “ IS this your first time trying icecream?” My sadness was replaced by amaxenemt. It was only than I confessed that I wanted to learn how to make a cake for my brothers birthday. Once I had finished off all of my ice cream (it didn't really take that long it was really good. I took what would be first of many cooking classes. When I was finally done with patrol I ran over towards Grace's apartment and knocked excitedly ion graces window. She opened it with a huge smile in her pretty face. We spared no time for pleasantries but instead we went on towards the show. INstead of watching Space Heroes as I should have I was watching Grace who was really watching it and not reading like I thought that she would. In all honestly I was watching the bravest person that I know start to fall asleep on my shoulder.  
~present Time~   
I saw her look over us worriedly looking for any serious injuries. Finding none she broke into the most dazzling smile that I had ever seen. When Sensei was talking about inner beauty I thought that it was so we could feel better about ourselves but now I really understand what he meant. Grace was the perfect example of it.I could see how beautiful she was inside and outside. I could just stare at her all day long in any form that she took. I just wish that I could tell her my real feelings, I suddenly realised that I was exactly like putty in her hands without her even trying to do anything at all. All of the tests were already passed. She is the perfect person that I have ever met. SHe is always kind, and open to suggestions that anyone has even if they aren’t good ones. I know that i can always count on her to calm down and help my younger siblings. She has helped Donnie in his lab when an experiment blows up in his face. MIkey in reminding him that he is indeed good in video games. And Rapgh when he needs someone to spar with to safely release his anger. She has even beaten him a couple of times. Hard to believe but true. I watched once when they were sparing and Raph was using a series of moves that we had just learned that day. Still she managed to beat him fair and square. She has also managed to help Master Splinter when he needs someone mature to talk to. I could tell that \through all of that kindness there is a bit of spunk and attitude that occasionally shows through the wall of kindness. There has never been any words that can describe how perfect Grace is to anyone that she meets. The realisation dawned in me GRace would never ever love me the way that I do for her. Grace needs someone just as perfect as her to stand with. I should be putting all of my efforts to being a good leader to my brothers. In an attempt to impress her I need to train more and harder. Then I could possibly have enough courage to tell her my feelings. If by then there is a good man already in her life than I will only support the happiness that blooms from there. It is all about Grace being happy. Whether it be with me or another guy that can supply her with a normaler life.  
~ Grace’s POV (BEfore the guys come out of the lab)~   
April knows exactly how to get me flustered. SHe has her thinking face on now. That can never be good with the talk that we just shared. I have a feeling that she is thinking about setting up Leo and I together. Two people can play at that game April. Here they come. Donnie is cradling MetalHead's head in his arms very delicately. I will help him later to fix that problem. Raph has just a few scratches those will heal very fast. Mikey is completely fine. HE is jumping around talking about what just happened in there. Ready to relay it in the most dramatic way possible than later it will be even more exaggerated than ever. Leo he is wistful about somethin. He now looks very determined. My turtle side of me started to flare up Calm down I told it. It shouldn't have to do anything with us. I wonder what he is really thinking of. Just be glad that I don’t have to help Donnie with any serious injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free if you are confused or if you see any typos!

~ MAster Splinter’s POV after the battle that the turtles won.~   
Two of my sons have found their first potential mates. I must warn them about the dangers and advantages that it has. Leonardo has Grace and Donatello has April. Both Grace and April are very good young women. I am very happy that they have allowed them to take up their mind space. There are way worse girls out there. Grace is very difficult to get one single emotion. She reminds me of all of my sons and my dear wife Tang Shen. She has reminded me of Raph with the effort that she puts into anything that she does. She is like Leonardo with her love of reading and meditating. SHe is very smart like donatello and has a unique unquenchable thirst for any knowledge. SHe is also like Mikey she has managed to cheer up the entire lair when she noticed that my sons have had a bad day. She is one of the first to notice and help on it. April has her emotions less in check than Grace does that is not a bad thing at all. She has the same gentle touch that Grace has. She only allows it to show when she knows for certain that whatever it is wont harm her. Grace just shows it all of the time. For her it doesn't matter is it will hurt just as long as the end product will help whatever is hurt at all. Both of them have helped my family a lot. I have noticed that there isn't as many arguments as before. I know that if they respect my sons affections than they will figuratively live happily ever after. These next few years will be very interesting to watch go by. No more thinking time for sleep. Tomorrow or the next day I will tell them all about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel to leave a comment if you see any typos, ideas or you are confuzzled!

~The next day~   
~ Third POV ~   
Grace was in her room planning on how to get April and Donnie together alone in a room without April’s phone. Grace let out an annoyed sigh before musing to herself “ Maybe all I just need the guys in on this. YEa they would be able to convince him to get out if his lab. I should just have Mikey to help he would be able to help me best out of everyone else. That is it I have the whole plan all set out. Plan Apritello has started!” In April’s bedroom she was finishing her homework when she paused on the last question. Her mind started to travel elsewhere towards how to get Leonardo and Grace in a room all alone where she didn’t have any other distractions. “I should get Raphs help on this. If mikey were to try to get Leo out of the lair than he would immediately get suspicious and try not to come. Now how to get Leo out of the lair over here before patrol? I will go ask Raphael for help later when I go over to the lair later. Than she resumed working on the last problem on her homework.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Leo’s POV ~  
Working on perfecting my ninjutsu training is really hard to do. I looked at the clock on the stove. it is 8 am. I need to get some rest. Grace will be here in 7 hours and thirty minutes- wait I am starting to sound exactly like Donnie. Ok I really need to get some sleep. I slowly walked down the hall towards my room. I could feel the worried glances of my other brothers. I ignored them all. I felt the remaining strength that I still had begun to ebb and leave me. Leonardo you have to have to pull through this it is only a few more steps. I urged myself. I finally made it to my room only to drop on my bed. . I couldn't go to sleep despite my physical and mental exhaustion. I decided to allow my mind to wander wherever it wished to go. I wonder what I what Grace is doing right now. THat is it My mind wants to think about Grace’s perfection and what she would be doing right now. That is it! My mind just has to think about Grace! I just can’t stop thinking about her. I don't want this to go away.  
~ Time skip ~   
I was now banging my head against my pillow. I wanted sleep but my brain kept giving me images of Grace. I decided to walk around just to do something. Wearily I sat up having much protest from my aching muscles and stood up. i nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I walked randomly around when Donnie saw me from in his lab. He walked over to me and stated with a smirk “ YOu are still awake after exactly six hours and thirty minutes of extra training with Master Splinter. WHen was the last tie that you have slept?” Guiltily I looked away and put a hand behind my back and murmured “ About three days.” Donnie's smirk just went wider. FOr some reason this just angered me. I raised my voice and said “ It is not my fault that I can't sleep after hours of training. It isn’t my fault that I have to think about Grace at the randomest times! She is so perfect! She was the first human ever not to scream at the sight of us! The way her hair is so shiny and smooth I just feel as if I have to run my fingers through this. But I can’t because I am an ugly mutant! She is very special! Not to mention a human! Who would give up their perfect life up on the surface to live down here!? NOt to mention that she is very smart she is going to do something very spectacular when she is older while we have to be down here so that we won't get stuck into a science lab! How could I not think of her is the real question that you should be asking me at this time!” I stopped there with a huge blush on my face and my hands covering my mouth in a n attempt to make sure that I didn't say anything more embarrassing than I already did.” Donnie looked shocked because i had never ever raised my voice at him. Mournfully he said” I can relate very well. YOu feel as if without her you would die but knowing that you can’t have her in real life by your side is also just as hurtful. YOu must feel like that about Grace. She is the only female that we all know about that is smart like that. You also have what I have with April. We love them with all of our hearts. I have the same problem most nights. You have it worse than I do unfortunately. I would love to help you figure this out but only you can learn to cope with this. There is just way too many things that have been suggested to help that it is very hard to narrow down. What I do suggest is that you lean yourself so you don’t look like you have just risen from the dead. THey get here around three thirty and it is two thirty. I have a feeling that only Grace can help you get some mandatory sleep. I trudged to the bathroom. Ignoring Raph’s raised ‘eyebrow’. I looked in it leaning heavily in the counter. I looked up and stared at myself.  
~ Timeskip to when Grace and April arrive later.~   
( That was brought to you because it is impossible to say bubble angry. Really I have tried to say it angry and all I did was laugh for at least thirty minutes. I bet that you just tried to say bubbles and didn’t have any success. ONTO THE STORY!!!)

 

Now that I look my normal self again. * yawn * dang it! I am still tired. I heard Grace's soft, ,kind, gentle sounding voice saying where I was. No my room is a complete disaster. (you aren’t the only one Leo.) I can’t allow her to see the mess. Solution leave the room. Don't be in too much of a hurry to get out of here don't be too slow either. Both of them will make it look like you are trying to hide something. I rushed out of my room reminding myself not to go too fast. I started to see her tempting red lips start to move but I didn't hear a single word that came out of her mouth. Clearing my throat a little before asking “ Sorry I didn’t hear that do you think that you could repeat that?” The soft smile that she always has widened even more and said “ Donnie said that you needed some tips on sleeping. Knowing that I have insomnia so I deal with trying to go to sleep at a decent time so he asked if I could share them with you. He knows that I have a lot because he was before complaining of lack of focus due to lack of sleep I suggested a small cup of warm milk and honey. It might sound weird but it really works. let's go make some.  
~ Timeskip to after making the milk and honey. It really helps you to relax. this is one of the interestings things that I like to do that really helps out.~  
Grace was right once again. The warm milk helps you to fall asleep. Or it might be because of her presence. Either way whatever she has done really has helped me. The milk warmed just enough to relax me and then the honey in there made it naturally sweet. No I have to stay awake it is considered rude if you fall asleep when you have guests over. Nope I’m falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any ideas, see a typo, confused, or that you just want to. Thank you!

~ Grace's POV~  
Tired Leo and I were watching a documentary on fish. It was rather informative . Not boring but very informative. I saw tired Leo’s head sank forward in submission to dream land. To me it looked rather uncomfortable. I made up my mind I lightly leaned my head in Leo's shoulder and put his head on top of mine. I started to scoot closer towards Leo to make it more comfortable for him to have his head off to the side. I felt Leo wrap his arms around my waist. I heard a really quiet gasp escape my mouth. At least this position is very comfortable,I feel very safe wrapped in his arms, it is just the right temperature not to hot nor too cold. the lair usually is a little on the colder side and this makes it the perfect temperature. I allowed a yawn to escape my mouth. I soo shouldn't have had that milk with Leo. It helps me to go to sleep and I know this why did I still do that? No I can not go to sleep at another person's place of residence without being invited to have a sleepover type of thing. This is what happens when you don’t get more than three hours of sleep. I will work this out later. I just need to get some more sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ask anything

~ Master Splinter's POV ~   
I went to the t.v room to try to watch one of my operas. I quietly walked over to the couch the television was already on but both Leo and Grace were fast asleep. I felt a smile spread across my face. I know that Leo was allowing the mating bond to strengthen and grow. Step two is going to start tomorrow. I must not take my time on this anymore. Grace's head was leaning against Leo's shoulder. Her arms were leaning on his plastron. Leo's head was leaning on Grace's head. His arms were around her waist both to prove to his other brothers that no one better make any move on her and so he could make sure that she couldn't go anywhere. Based on Grace's position she didn't want to go anywhere either. Both of their faces showed complete peace. My smile grew to be the biggest since my wife and daughter has died. My opera could wait for another day I decided. I went over to the blanket closet to retrieve Leo's favorite blanket. He claimed that it was the softest of them all. I don't believe that I think that it is because Captain Ryan from Space Hero's face on one of the sides. I walked back to the couch to place it on both of them. I walked back to my room to meditate more.  
~ Raph's POV~  
I was walking towards the kitchen to get Spike his leaf. Spike was sitting on my shoulder. Grace was the only one who I allowed to even touch him. Just something about her strikes as very trustworthy. POssibly the chance that she could beat me at my best. Not even I showed Leo how good I was. Hmm a quiet lair isn't a good liar. There has to be something going on that I don't know about. Not even Leos dumb tv show Heroes in space or something like that. Even more important where is Grace? I know that both her and April like to come here together and leave together. Both of them are inseparable. I walked over to the tv just to make sure that I wasn't going insane. I looked at it for a moment before turning to the direction of the kitchen. I nearly choked at what I saw. It was Fearless and Grace cuddling in there sleep. It was rather cute. Wait I am too tough to think something is cute. Instead i thought about both of there faces when they woke up now I would pay to see something like that. That solves both of the mysteries that was here. ” Come on Spike lets get you fed” I whispered . My smirk grew until it could not be called a smirk but a real smile. I know that I didn't have to worry about GRace hurting Leo. It was Leo hurting Grace during one of his fits and he took it all out on Grace hurting her verbally. I don't have to worry about him physically hurting her. He wouldn't ever hurt her that way Grace has a hidden talent in ninjutsu.  
~ Flash back ~  
I had had one of my fights with Leo. He completely misunderstood me! I traveled by rooftops to get rid of my anger when I found myself outside of Graces window. Wondering why I was doing this I knocked on it. When she opened it I just barged right in and after I swore her to never ever tell anyone about what I was going to tell her. I just poured out of all my anger. Eventually it turned out to be when we were sparring without any weapons. Surprisingly she had won. I was even trying to beat her with all of my strength. It ended just before the patrol went above her apartment courtesy of both Donnie and Leo. She helped me up from off of her clean carpet smiling and suggested “You should join your brother in patrol when they pass over here soon. Now that all of your frustrations have been expelled. Tell them I said hi okay?” I nodded and started to go over to her window very winded from our sparring. Before I could get all of the way out she griped my arm causing me to look over at her” I hope that our sparring helped to relieve your frustration. No hard feeling on the outcome right?”Once again I nodded. I felt her arm than I disappeared out of her window. Where I told my brothers all about the spar. Until they started to laugh about how I lost to a girl that was at least a head shorter than me.  
~ Present time~  
Yep both Leo and Grace are a good match. THey both put others before them. Don’t ever tell that to Leo unless absolutely necessary.  
~ MIkey's POV ~  
I went out of the arcade room in the lair so I could snag some pizza before anyone else. I stopped in my tracks and looked towards the couch where there was both Leo and Grace were snuggling together fast asleep wrapped up in Leo's favorite blanket. “ THat is just adorable.” I whispered to myself. I ran towards Donnie's lab to see if he has the camera. I burst in through the door went straight up to Donnie and april and excitedly said all in one breath “Hey Don do you know where the camera is I need to take a picture or a thousand of something really cute.” Donnie looked at me upset before replying with “The counter on the left. Please don't break it again. I don't want to fix it again.” Both he and April turned to do whatever they were doing beforehand. I found it rather quickly due to the messiness of his lab. I ran back towards Leo and Grace. I stood right in front of them looked through the eyepiece and took a step back. que lights! After I took over twenty five pictures I escaped to my room to put them in the Leo box full of embarrassing pictures. HAHAHA I can't wait to see his reaction when I bust out these pictures to show Grace! Than I will show Donnie's embarrassing pictures to April.  
~ Donnie's POV ~  
MIkey skipped out of my lab going his merry way.Not even a minute passed before my princess April asked my “ Do you want to find out what the adorable thing is that he has taken a picture of?” I thought about it for just a moment before replying “ We probably should. Based on his receding laugh it came from around the television set.” We walked over there. I was a nervous wreck. BEing near April did that to me. I tried to tell my brain not to look at April while we were walking over there unfortunately for me my gaze kept being drawn towards my Princess.. I tore my gaze once again away from Her when I heard her gasp . I looked towards where she was looking and I saw Leo and Grace cuddling in their subconsciousness. Grace's head was on Leo's shoulder, her hands were above the blanket slightly clasping the top of his plastron. Sadness started to fill me. I thought to myself “ Why can’ April and I do that together? WHy do I have to be so awkward around her? At leo was getting his well deserved rest. I know what I will do I will work on strengthening the relationship that April and I already have together. First I have to learn how to do that. MAybe google has something on how to talk to your crush.  
~ April POV ~  
I was in the lair with Donnie. We were both looking at Grace and Leo. IN their sleep they were subconsciously pulled each other closer together. even now I could see Leo's arms pull Grace closer towards him. It was as if he wanted GRace to merge with him. In one way it was super cute and in the other way it was is if I was violating their privacy. I had only read about this stuff in the romance books that I sometimes get from Grace's personal library. “ Why can't DOnnie and I do that?” A little voice asked me in my head. I sternly reminded myself” Donnie gets really nervous around girls.” I couldn't wait for GRace to see the picture that Mikey took. “ Come on DOnnie we should give them some privacy so neither will wake up. As long as Grace sleeps I don't care. She has a really hard time sleeping due to her extra smart brain and the fact that she has insomnia. NOrmally she gets to sleep around three am. Except for the past few days she hasn't been able to sleep at all.” I justified to Donnie. I glanced at Donnie to see a face of sadness and longing. I started to walk towards Donnie's lab wondering to myself wondering “ DOes Donnie like GRace? I just saw the way that her was looking at her with a look of longing and sadness as if he wanted to replace Leo with him. Their iq levels combined would be amazing. Grace knows that I have a small crush on him. She told me in almost too many words for me to make the meaning of that she likes Leo.” A new thought popped up in my head” Donnie will be crushed when Grace tells him that she has a crush on another. I don’t want to be second best for anyone else.~ Donnie's POV ~ (again)  
I was still looking at the peace on Graces and Leos faces as they snuggled together. I turned around to follow April -my princess-to my lab to continue helping her with her homework. Before I turned around completely I heard a slipping noise coming from behind me. I snapped my head back towards Leo and Grace. Now instead of them being propped up by the back of the couch they had slipped to their sides. Somehow Leo had managed to get Grace even closer towards him. I noticed that Leo's favorite blanket slipped off. Being the good younger brother that I am I put it back on them both. I made sure that it covered up until Grace's shoulders. I felt that would be the best thing to do so it didn't make any other person to see them overly uncomfortable. Now all that you could see was that Leo's head was Snuggles into Grace's hair. I walked away from them knowing that they were secretly in love with the other. Their hidden passion won't be able to be concealed after when they wake up.  
~ April POV ~  
I sneakily watched Donnie from inside the doorway of his lab. I saw him put the space heros blanket on top of Leo and Grace it was really thoughtful of him to do something like that. I just don't understand what is so different about Grace and I. Other than the face that she could be over with college but she chooses not to accept any of the opportunities that come her way for her mind to be really challenged. I know that those college courses that she takes are easy on her. Why does Grace have to always one up me!? First it was the time that she brought home the certificate stating that she could skip a grade level . My dad was so proud of her for doing that. Not the fact that his real daughter has all a's in her classes. Grace tried to show my Dad how wonderful how I was doing but he only wanted to hear about her schooling. I knew then that she would always manage to one up me. I can't blame Grace unfortunately and fortunately. She is just too dang nice. SHe thinks of almost everything. I wish that I could just flat out hate her sometimes, but I can't due to Dad's unintentional effect of putting all of the spotlight on Grace she has always been very timid and would hardly talk to people outside of the apartment. ONe time she even confided in me that she was starting to dread the family dinner when Dad would keep on firing questions on her and not allow her to even eat her dinner. Ugh! Why does she have to be so fragile! Why does she make it so hard to hate! I can't hate her because she does things intentionally not intentionally. She has even managed to unintentionally tale the heart of my crush to her. Even she has broken it also intentionally. This is too confusing. Especially before Math homework.  
( Now you get to see a little bit of April's frustration at how grace unintentionally steals the spotlight from her. Hey living constantly in a shadow can be very hard. So a recap is that April wants to hate Grace her adoptive sister. She can't because Grace is really naturally kind and tries to get the spotlight off her and give it to April. Also constantly =living in the spotlight that you don’t want is really hard. That is one of the reasons what Grace is constantly with April. Grace doesn't want to be noticed, but she is. April wants to have some more spotlight but she can't because Grace has taken it in an attempt to become the loser in her family.)  
~ Raph POV ~  
I saw Donnie leave the living room. Hmm what did that sly little nerd do to them? I wondered. I stealthily walked over to Leo and Grace. Remembering the fact that Spilke was on my shoulder. This is juicy. I thought to myself. Leo and Grace were now cuddling on their sides. Even Though there was a blanket covering up to Grace's shoulders I could tell that Leo was holding onto Graces lower back holding her closer so she didn't fall off of the coun. “ Spike chew on your leaf if you think that Grace likes Leo back?” I whispered to Spike. I turned my head to offer the leaf up to Spike. Sure enough he did indeed take a big bite of the leaf. I smiled a true smile. One of the few. I started to hear Mikey come from his room I immediately wiped it off of my face before he could com in the room. I trudged past him purposely bumping my shoulder to his shoulder to make sure that I had his attention. “ Don't you dare wake them up Mike.” I growled lightly to him. Mikey whispered back “ You should know I won't. Even I know that Leo hasn't had a good time getting sleep. … Aren't they cute like that. I can almost taste the romance in the air. “ BEgrudgingly I replied “ Yea they are. If they get lovey dovey around me I will puke on them no matter what anyone has to say about it. “ I responded. Sometimes younger siblings just get what you are talking about. I started to walk off not wanting the conversation to continue any longer. ONce I was in my room I planned not to go out for the rest of the night.  
~ Mikey's POV ~  
Yes I had gotten the big bad turtle Raphael to say something concerning Leo was cute! I am just that good. I had decided to take more pictures of this cute moment between Leo and Grace. I had run towards where they were cuddling only to find them in an even cuter position than before. THey were on their sides holding onto each other. “ Aww that is so super adorable.: I whispered to myself. I then took as many pictures as I could softly laughing the whole time.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Donnie's POV ~  
I watched as April competed her final math question while I pretended to do some other experiment. Honestly now the optimism concerning the relationship between April and I could go two ways. April has a sister and a father that loves science. SO we could so be together. On the other hand I have a feeling that Grace and Leo will be awkward around each other so the tension could rise than I would see less of April because it would be not only weird to have a sister dating a turtle while also dating the said turtles brother. THings would become awkward fast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw April continually yawning. I glanced at the clock for What time it was. To my surprise it was about midnight. SHe should have really gotten better sleep.Glancing over at her I saw that her mind had ordered for her to sleep. Smiling I brought out a blanket that I have in here. I moved her to the smaller bed that I have inside of my lab just in case that I don’t have enough energy to go all the way back to my room. I mostly stay in my lab anyways. My room still has other inventions in it though. I turned towards my princesses homework to see if she was done. I could stay up longer but I knew that Grace would become worried that I relied on my coffee too much for my own good. Yawning I layed flat on the only empty lab table for the severely injured people. Luckily GRace and I decided to study up on medical care. Who knew that knowing a dead language would be helpful. Grace helped me to learn how to read and understand how latin works. If not for her than I wouldn’t have had a lot more difficulty in improving the procedures to be more modern. I am lucky that Grace and I can be lab partners. Looking over at April my princess lovingly I sighed dreamily She is so cute when she scrunches up her nose like that. Smiling gently I started to fall asleep April being the last thing that I can see before I went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( this will have different chapter parts but unfortunately i am too lazy to delete those parts out.:C)~ The next morning at the lair ~

~ Leo's POV ~  
Oh no I fell asleep when Grace was here! She now probably thinks that I am a rude…. . Wait just a moment. What is lightly clutching the edge of my plastron. This could be one of Mater Splinters tests that he has been talking about. I just didn’t think that he would be doing them so soon after he talked about them. The awareness tests without using our eyes. After a few moments I decided that I would still be on the couch. The goal of this test would be to figure out who or what is on top of me without opening up my eyes or else I fail. The thing gripping the edge of my plastron is smooth but small. They are gripping opposite sides of my plastron. I would be holding something something similarly small but bigger than the thing holding my plastron. It is also oval, also smooth, but slightly elastic… made of the same material as what is gripping my plastron. Ugh! This is too hard right now I just have to open my eyes even if it means that I have to endure just a little bit more of the teasing from my brothers. Tilting my head so I could see what is on my plastron immediately. Now that I prepped I opened my eyes to see what was on my chest or plastron. What I did see was gorgeous Grace. Wait Grace! Grace- I would be the one holding Graces back. I would be even feeling a little bit of her skin too. No wonder why it felt so silky. Luckily she was asleep. She wasn’t one to be having any conflict or yelling. So if she was awake I doubt that she would have started an argument. I also knew that when provoked she could leave you in utter confusion after only three words. If she just wanted it done and over with she would start correcting grammar, punctuations and pointing out errors in your side of the argument. In a real argument where Grace wanted to really make a point after barely even a sentence she would be sprouting such huge words that even Donnie had to look up. It would cause you to cringe and ask for mercy. How am I going to get out if this? I wondered before asking myself” Why do I even want to get out of this?” Enjoy this before one of the girls break any valuable limbs. I knew that Grace could do it. She has beaten Raph before several times in fact. I know that he goes to her when punching the dummy isn’t enough to relieve his anger. That is alone is amazing. Ok pretend as if you are asleep. Then your punishment won't be as bad. At least there is my favorite captain Ryan blanket. Graces black hair with the background of the galaxy above The crew was absolutely gorgeous. So close your eyes and slowly inhale ………… ………………….exhale……….. inhale……………………………………..exhale…………………………………………. and repeat. Grace looks gorgeous in the morning I remarked to myself before repeating the exercise once again.

 

~ Chapter 15 part 2 ~  
~ Grace's POV ~  
Before I opened my eyes I first did a sweep through my feeling before I opened my eyes. Habit out of years of avoiding capturing of the kraang. I smelt the familiar dampness that I have classified as being in the sewer. If I was in the sewer then it meant only one thing possible. I was still in the lair. I fell asleep in the lair. Why though? NOrmally I wouldn't have abandoned my self strength like that. As time went on and the longer I avoided the Kraang the less sleep that I had. Wait what is pulling me closer to something that reminds me of my plastron. The only difference is that it is bigger and just a little bit rougher than mine. Ok just pretend that it is a plastron for now. It must be less because just before falling asleep I was leaning up against his shoulder. HIs arms would be pulling me intentionally closer to him. It was his scent that had me loose my self control and it is his masculine but just a hint of something sweet that was lao the unidentifiable scent. ONce he wakes up he will have to deal with even more stress and teasing that he already has to endure from his brothers already. Why are we laying down? I suddenly wondered to myself. When I was last awake we were both sitting up. He must have fallen in his sleep pulling me with him. Ok now to open my eyes to confirm my suspicions. I first saw the slightly blurry outline of their tv. Blinking away the fuzziness I looked up towards where the warm breath was coming from. Indeed it was leo. He didn't even bruised my back yet. That was surprising considering how tightly he was holding me. I can't even begin to plan on how I will be able to get out of here due to the fact that he was pushing me closer to him. Honestly I did not mind at all. It felt comforting even. NOw all that I have to do is wait for him to wake up. Then I can make my getaway. I closed my eyes once again. I could really get used to this closeness to Leo. The turtle side of me said in my head. I realised something Leo would probably push me immediately if he found out that I was awake right now. Time to play the wage old game of pretending to be asleep.

 

~ Chapter 15 part 3 ~  
~ Raph POV ~  
I walked out of my cavern of manliness. and towards where the television was. Normally Leo would already be awake and in a deep meditation. INstead I found him and Grace passed out on the couch. still in the \same position as last night.Leo has slept the whole night through. That hasn't happened since he has laid eyes on Grace when d=she kicked Kraang but. leo's face showed complete love and kindness. It sort of made me do a double take. I seemed to be the only person other than Mikey that remembered that we were ugly terrifying mutated turtles. I noticed that Leo's hands were resting on her lower back and Graces slightly form fitting shirt was rumpled up a bit. just about a quarter of an inch so Leo was barely touching her pale skin. Gagging I hurried into the kitchen deeming that this was way too much lovey=- dovey for me to enjoy. I need to talk to Spike all about this.

 

~ Chapter 15 part 4 ~  
~ Donnie's POV ~  
` When I opened my eyes to see the familiar sight of my Lab roof the thoughts of April sleeping over and was in the same room as I was! Ok brain calm way down. Way too early for you to be this excited. Who was I kidding I just loved that fact. A big smile made its way onto my face. Looking over towards the bed where April still slept peacefully. I carefully walked out of my lab so once April my princess woke up she wouldn't be weirded out by me just staring at her beauty. I leaned against the edge of the sink finishing my cup of warm coffee just the way that I like. All too fast the cup was gone. Putting it in the sink I remembered that LEo and Grace were cuddling last night on the couch in the living room area. I started to walk past the couch when I wet in front of it to see if they were still there. They were also still cuddling as well. This time I stayed a little longer to properly examine their positions. Leo had rolled onto his shell and Graces top half was on his plastron. His hands were in the small of her back making sure that she didn't fall off of the couch or managed to sneak away./ Determined by the way that his muscles were clenched he was comfortably putting pressure there. I looked guiltily around to make sure that no else saw me looking at them this way. Grace's finger tips were curled around his plastron. Slightly brushing the sensitive flesh underneath. Leo started to crack open his eyes slowly. I froze hoping that he doesnt detect my presence in the room. In leo's eyes I detected nervousness than I saw a dreamy look came into his eyes. Is that the way that I look at April I wondered briefly to myself. Than he closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing once more to resemble someone sleeping. I guiltily went back into my lab very thankful that today was a saturday. April never has school on a saturday. She has the opportunity to stay down here if they want to of course. I heard a soft yawn come from where my dear April was at. I swung my head over there…  
~ Chapter 15 part 5 ~  
~Aprils POV~  
*Yawn* These bed sheets aren't mine at all. I only remember falling asleep on Donnie's lab table. He must have been the one to move me. That was so sweet of him. I sat up and stretched then I looked to see where in the lair I was. Due to the numerous tables that all different beakers and vials I knew that I was still in DOnnie's lab. I noticed that Donnie was looking over at me with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that had me melting in the inside. To break the silence I said” Good Morning Donnie. sorry about falling asleep. I will be back after I raid Grace's book bag for her spare hair brush. She likes that brush because she tells me that it is theperfect size to hold the paiges from the wind under the umberella on the roof you might have seen it when you were up there.At least that is what she claims. ONe other thing is there a mirror that I could possibly borrow?” “ Y- Yes I-I do have one.” Came the stuttered reply from Donnie. “ Thank you” I replied. I then left Donnie's lab in search of Graces bookbag. It would probably be somewhere close by Grace herself. I laughed softly just incase I woke somebody up. Grace never went anywhere without that bag. ONce this bag breaks GRace will merely make another one that is already completed. I snuck my way over to the kitchen area in the lair just incase she was awake and baking or cooking with Leo while he looked at her moony eyed. I looked in her only to see absolutely no one in the kitchen. Ok definitely not there. Hmm she could possibly still be sleeping on Leo. Oh gosh that just sounds horrible. To the couch then. I walked as quietly as I could over. I spotted her book bag on the floor… right next to the couch. If it was in the floor than it meant that Grace was still asleep. I took one more step and now saw Grace still asleep in the couch. Unlike the time where Leo fell onto his shell they appeared not to move much. Leo as still on his shell. His hands were resting comfortably on Grace's lower back holding her close to his chest and her fingers were curled around the chest part of his shell. Ok all you have to do is army crawl by and not wake up the two lightest sleepers in history. Just fine.I know from experience that if you wake up Grace she turns into godzilla or a very angry Raph. Not a fun thing to happen for anyone. I made my way army crawling on the side of the couch to the bag. Halfway there I glanced up at GRace's upturned face.She had a faint blush on her cheeks. I carefully took out my cell phone and turned it on muting the sound and turning off the flash in the camera. I took a picture of both of them. I sent the picture of both of them together to MIkey with an added text saying “ Here is an even cuter picture moment in the living roo. Be careful because some of us are light sleepers and will probably wake up soon! :P” I quickly searched for the brush and soon found it and crawled away. I stood up where Mikey was just approaching with excitement glistening in his eyes. I stopped him when he was about to walk by and I whispered where his ear was supposed to be “I hope to receive some of these pictures.” I walked away after he assured me with an overdose of head nodding that I would receive at least one. I heard the fervent tapping of MIkey clicking away in the camera that they have. I can't wait for those pictures in my hand. I have to put them in the scrapbook that I am making of this time. I will eventually show the page to her, She will bluse to kingdom come. Interestingly enough Leo in the best option for Grace to have as her first official boyfriend. I hope that she also realises just how much Leo stares adoringly at her. I am starting to act like the overprotective parent now. I am too interested in Grace's love life more than my own. I don't know wether to be repulsed or interested about what will happen. I need to start to hang out with Mikey more than I am now. HE needs someone else to play video games with other than Grace. Besides if I play video games with MIkey Grace might just spend more time with Leo than ever before. This will be fun. Now she won't have to steal my turtle from under my nose. SHe will have Leo while I have Donnie. This is perfect.

 

~ Chapter 15 part 6 ~

 

I was awoken to hear the sound of April's ring tone. She must have texted me! I have received the first text for the day! I have a text from outside of my bros!!! even better! i read the text and a big grin spread across my face. Both Leo and Grace still asleep and I could still take pictures. CAMERA TIME!!!   
I raced as quietly as I could to the living room couch.BEfore I could get all teh over to the couch April stopped me and stated hopefully “I hope to recieve some of those pictures? Right?” I eagerly nodded my head in response. And I was allowed to continue on twords the slumbering Dragons known as Leonardo and Grace. THese particular dragons are known all around the land known as the lightest sleping dragons to live. I carefully tip-toed tword teh back of their shared cave. They were there jsut like the brave scout April said. I was in sights of their shared nest commonly called the couch. I the brave explorer Michelangelo’s mission was to capture as many pictures of tehm sleeping together. The brave Michelangelo crept even closer for teh perfect pictures. That is before they woke up and illed any intruders that they found. Even closer the heroine crept twords danger. He paused his creeping when he knew that he would get eh best picture. Taking this once in a lifetime opportunity Michelangelo started aking as many pictures as possible. After about five minuites Michelangelo the greatfelt the presence of there dragon protection. They were feared all througout the land by exploreres capturing a picture of a dragon. This one just so happened to be teh best dragon protecter nown to all. The name that he was given was Master Splinter. He is coing twords the back of teh cave to check on teh slumbering dragons. It is known that he will hit any intruders with his stick that symbolises that he is in servititude of a dragon. Michelangelo the great ran away from the slumbering dragons and all the way to the saftey domain known as Michelangelos bedroom. Now withenn the saftey He - the greatest explorer in history- has the chance to view all the pictures that he took. Later to be shown all around the land of teh Lair. He would brave the land of angryness and its villagers to show them his triumph.   
~chapter 15 part 7 ~  
~ Master Splinters POV~  
I was walking to where the television was. Just before I made it all the way there I saw MIchelangelo run towards his room. do I want to know what he has done to them? The choice was easy. I went over to where Leo and Grace were sleeping. I could tell that they were still there because I could hear them breath evenly. I sneakily looked over the side of the couch. There they were still sleeping just as I thought. And there was nothing amiss from what I could tell. How unusual. Leo no matter how much training he has done the day before would be up and meditating at this time. I am not complaining at all. Leo needs his rest badly. I looked down again. Leo's head was turned towards Grace's hair. I felt a smile spread across my face. They reminded me of how my deceased wife and I looked when we were sleeping. I won't have him wake up for training practice. training is now cancelled. I have to tell Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo of this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always feed back is very welcome!

~ 10 min Later ~  
~ Third POV ~  
Everyone was in front of the television set occasionally looking over at Leo and Grace who looked fast asleep. Mikey, Raph Donnie, and Master Splinter were all thinking " Does Grace have a sleeping perfume on her. I have never seen Leo sleep so much." April was thinking " Awe!!! They are so cute together! ... How is Leo keeping Grace asleep for so long? It must be the soap that he uses. I should ask what scent it is. That way Grace can actually sleep like a normal human being for once. Never mind don't do that it would just make this even more awkward than it already is. Oh well Grace can survive her insomnia. A little while later Mikey was the one to breakdown from the lack of noise. He jumped up and quietly exclaimed " I can't take this anymore. I am waking them up please stop me if you don't want me to do it." He stood up and without any interruption went over to Leo and whispered to Leo " Hey Leo you have to get up and train." Leo sleepily responded " Go away Mike this pillow is finally comfortable and it smells really nice." When he was done he pulled Grace closer and buried head further in Grace's hair and went back to sleep. Everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter. Even Master Splinter. When they finally calmed down enough to talk April suggested " Hey I'll try to wake up Grace. This is the first time that I have had to do it when she wasn't sick" April stood up and walked over to her replacing Mikey's spot and brushed Grace's hair away from her ear. When she took a breath Grace mumbled" April please don't touch my hair. You can easily make toast for breakfast okay? I will make it up to you later. Possibly something better for lunch than the sandwiches that I have planned. Tomorrow will be the pop-up pancakes ( This is a real recipe just to let you know.) You should know not to wake me up. Goodnight. I will see you later. Remember please don't stick another fork or knife in the toaster trying to get the burnt piece of toast out if the toaster ... again. I don't want to fix you and the toaster once again. The first five times were accidents but when it reaches the close to a hundred it gets a little bit old. Goodbye." She nuzzled closer to Leo and went back to pretending to sleep. All of the turtles excluding Leo was shocked. They thought that all girls and women could cook. April was shocked from embarrassment. The last accident only happened a whole half year ago. A long time ago. Mikey put on his thinking face on and started to approach Grace and Leo once again. This time he whispered" Leo ... Dude that is not a pillow it is Grace. you are suddling her right now. You said that she smells good too. You are the last awake." That did absolutely nothing to get a response from him again.  
~ Raph POV ~  
Ugh WAKE UP ALREADY LEO! Cuddling with Grace can't be that different from secretly cuddling your pillow. That is it. He needs a good shout from the living room floor in a panic filled voice " Leonardo Grace was just captured by the kraang . onnie has figured out that they are going to mutate her soon. I will tell her that you were here just laying on the couch when she need you to save her!" I allowed some anger to get in my voice at the end. The reaction was immediate. Leo jumped up yelled in my face?' Come on we have to save her now! What are we doing still in the lair?" He didn't wait for anyone to follow him when he left the lair. I looked to where Grace would be. She was there on the floor looking towards where Leo ran out in a huge huff. Than she looked back to me with her eyebrow raised. I gulped in nervousness. She asked me " Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I looked down before she could burst out in laughter. I was totally confused as to why she was laughing her head off. I looked towards Donnie in hopes that he would be able to explain this. When I looked at him I managed to catch his eye and he shrugged in reply to my unspoken question .By now both April and Mikey had joined in Grace's laughter.  
~ Donnie's POV ~  
I will absolutely never understand the complex emotions of a female. First Grace looked as if she was going to exterminate Raph before she started to laugh...on the floor. The exact opposite mood of anger. It is just so confusing how one minute a girl could be ready to pull off your head than the next she could be laughing. Confusing. Even Master Splinter is chuckling at the same thing. Why is it that only Raph and i seem to be the ones confused about what has happened? What is so funny?!  
~ Leo's POV ~  
The way that Raph had screamed about how Grace was in danger set my nerves in fire and I had to go and help her. Even though I could feel her still lying on my plastron. I probably made myself look like a complete idiot. In front of Grace that is even worse. After a few minutes I of thought I decided to keep up the pretenses that I really thought that I was snuggling with an average pillow and not my precious Grace. Just the way that she snuggled closer to me when April tried to wake her up sent excitement coursing through my veins. I nearly choked in surprise when I felt her warm breath in my neck. After all a turtle's neck is the most sensitive spot on their entire body. I decided to run back to the lair after another moment of thought. It took longer than I would have liked. I ran into the lair jumping over the turnstiles that was in the entrance. I ran once again to Raph and yelled in his face " Where is the kraang lab!" Before he could unleash his famous temper on me Grace appeared between us with a calming hand on each of our plastrons. With a small smile on her flawless face she turned to me and kindly told me " I am completely fine. No kraang droids captured me ... again. Everyone was just trying to wake us up." She paused to hug me. I tensed up in surprise. " Thank you for your concern." She stepped away and released the hug. Immediately I wished for her arms around me once more. She walked back to April to watch the news. I looked back at Raph who had the world's biggest smirk plastered on his face. He than stated quietly" You like-like Grace don't you?" Nervously I chuckled at his assumption. If possible his smirk grew. " That face that you have on right now tells me everything that I need to know." With that he left to feed Spike. Oh no he found out! What do I do now! I'll figure it out later. Mikey just called me over for some reason.  
~ Grace's POV~  
I know for a fact that everyone in the lair has seen Leo and I cuddling together. I just am thanking my lucky stars that they think that we were sleeping. Leo it is doubtful that he was sleeping the way his heart was hammering in his chest. His breathing was slow it didn't help at all. I still can't believe that Raph would do something like that to his brother. It is very typical. If it was Donnie and April sleeping on the couch instead of Leo and things would have been the same. At least this morning has been useful of one thing. It shows that Leo worries about my personal well being. Mikey called over Leo for some reason. I know that he won't go back on any promise ever. From what I have heard about The accident fifteen years ago I have a sneaking suspicion that the Shredder is still alive.  
~ Mikey's POV ~  
Oh wow Leo you jump up to save a woman that is laying right on top of you. That is just too funny. Ever since the news broadcasted the ninja throwing star on the news we have made a habit of watching it. They all still speculate about who could be the ninja or ninjas. I laughed out loud not one would be thinking of a turtle behind that throwing star. " Hey leo !" I called out. I want to tell him how hilarious this is.


	17. Chapter 17

~ 10 min Later ~

~ Third POV ~

Everyone was in front of the television set occasionally looking over at Leo and Grace who looked fast asleep. Mikey, Raph Donnie, and Master Splinter were all thinking " Does Grace have a sleeping perfume on her. I have never seen Leo sleep so much." April was thinking " Awe!!! They are so cute together! ... How is Leo keeping Grace asleep for so long? It must be the soap that he uses. I should ask what scent it is. That way Grace can actually sleep like a normal human being for once. Never mind don't do that it would just make this even more awkward than it already is. Oh well Grace can survive her insomnia. A little while later Mikey was the one to breakdown from the lack of noise. He jumped up and quietly exclaimed " I can't take this anymore. I am waking them up please stop me if you don't want me to do it." He stood up and without any interruption went over to Leo and whispered to Leo " Hey Leo you have to get up and train." Leo sleepily responded " Go away Mike this pillow is finally comfortable and it smells really nice." When he was done he pulled Grace closer and buried head further in Grace's hair and went back to sleep. Everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter. Even Master Splinter. When they finally calmed down enough to talk April suggested " Hey I'll try to wake up Grace. This is the first time that I have had to do it when she wasn't sick" April stood up and walked over to her replacing Mikey's spot and brushed Grace's hair away from her ear. When she took a breath Grace mumbled" April please don't touch my hair. You can easily make toast for breakfast okay? I will make it up to you later. Possibly something better for lunch than the sandwiches that I have planned. Tomorrow will be the pop-up pancakes ( This is a real recipe just to let you know.) You should know not to wake me up. Goodnight. I will see you later. Remember please don't stick another fork or knife in the toaster trying to get the burnt piece of toast out if the toaster ... again. I don't want to fix you and the toaster once again. The first five times were accidents but when it reaches the close to a hundred it gets a little bit old. Goodbye." She nuzzled closer to Leo and went back to pretending to sleep. All of the turtles excluding Leo was shocked. They thought that no one could have the same fued with the toaster. April was shocked from embarrassment. The last accident only happened a whole half year ago. A long time ago. Mikey put on his thinking face on and started to approach Grace and Leo once again. This time he whispered" Leo ... Dude that is not a pillow it is Grace. You are cuddling her right now. You said that she smells good too. You are the last awake." That did absolutely nothing to get a response from him again.

~ Raph POV ~

Ugh WAKE UP ALREADY LEO! Cuddling with Grace can't be that different from secretly cuddling your pillow. That is it. He needs a good shout from the living room floor in a panic filled voice " Leonardo Grace was just captured by the kraang . Donnie has figured out that they are going to mutate her soon. I will tell her that you were here just laying on the couch when she need you to save her!" I allowed some anger to get in my voice at the end. The reaction was immediate. Leo jumped up yelled in my face?' Come on we have to save her now! What are we doing still in the lair?" He didn't wait for anyone to follow him when he left the lair. I looked to where Grace would be. She was there on the floor looking towards where Leo ran out in a huge huff. Than she looked back to me with her eyebrow raised. I gulped in nervousness. She asked me " Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I looked down before she could burst out in laughter. I was totally confused as to why she was laughing her head off. I looked towards Donnie in hopes that he would be able to explain this. When I looked at him I managed to catch his eye and he shrugged in reply to my unspoken question .By now both April and Mikey had joined in Grace's laughter.

~ Donnie's POV ~

I will absolutely never understand the complex emotions of a female. First Grace looked as if she was going to exterminate Raph before she started to laugh...on the floor. The exact opposite mood of anger. It is just so confusing how one minute a girl could be ready to pull off your head than the next she could be laughing. Confusing. Even Master Splinter is chuckling at the same thing. Why is it that only Raph and I seem to be the ones confused about what has happened? What is so funny?!

~ Leo's POV ~

The way that Raph had screamed about how Grace was in danger set my nerves in fire and I had to go and help her. Even though I could feel her still lying on my plastron. I probably made myself look like a complete idiot. In front of Grace that is even worse. After a few minutes I of thought I decided to keep up the pretenses that I really thought that I was snuggling with an average pillow and not my precious Grace. Just the way that she snuggled closer to me when April tried to wake her up sent excitement coursing through my veins. I nearly choked in surprise when I felt her warm breath in my neck. After all a turtle's neck is the most sensitive spot on their entire body. I decided to run back to the lair after another moment of thought. It took longer than I would have liked. I ran into the lair jumping over the turnstiles that was in the entrance. I ran once again to Raph and yelled in his face " Where is the kraang lab!" Before he could unleash his famous temper on me Grace appeared between us with a calming hand on each of our plastrons. With a small smile on her flawless face she turned to me and kindly told me " I am completely fine. No kraang droids captured me ...  again. Everyone was just trying to wake us up." She paused to hug me. I tensed up in surprise. " Thank you for your concern." She stepped away and released the hug. Immediately I wished for her arms around me once more. She walked back to April to watch the news. I looked back at Raph who had the world's biggest smirk plastered on his face. He than stated quietly" You like-like Grace don't you?" Nervously I chuckled at his assumption. If possible his smirk grew. " That face that you have on right now tells me everything that I need to know." With that he left to feed Spike. Oh no he found out! What do I do now! I'll figure it out later. Mikey just called me over for some reason.

~ Grace's POV~

I know for a fact that everyone in the lair has seen Leo and I cuddling together. I just am thanking my lucky stars that they think that we were sleeping. Leo it is doubtful that he was sleeping the way his heart was hammering in his chest. His breathing was slow it didn't help at all. I still can't believe that Raph would do something like that to his brother. It is very typical. If it was Donnie and April sleeping on the couch instead of Leo and things would have been the same. At least this morning has been useful of one thing. It shows that Leo worries about my personal well being. Mikey called over Leo for some reason. I know that he won't go back on any promise ever. From what I have heard about The accident fifteen years ago I have a sneaking suspicion that the Shredder is still alive.

~ Mikey's POV ~

Oh wow Leo you jump up to save a woman that is laying right on top of you. That is just too funny. Ever since the news broadcasted the ninja throwing star on the news we have made a habit of watching it. They all still speculate about who could be the ninja or ninjas. I laughed out loud not one would be thinking of a turtle behind that throwing star. " Hey leo !" I called out. I want to tell him how hilarious this is.


	18. Chapter 18

~3 rd POV ~  
Grace stood up with the stealth of a ninja and the grace of a ballerina she started to walk out of the lair before Leo called out to her. In an attempt to be cool voice " Hey grace where are you going?" In an kind and calm voice she responded " Oh Leo I need to prepare 2 dozen (24) cupcakes for a friends birthday party. I know that it is unusual that a guest would bring dessert to someone else's party but my friend is doing a tea party. The bakery is really expensive. Everyone at her house knows that i can cook and bake so they asked me if I could make something. Admittedly I am making extra just in case something happens to some of the cupcakes somehow. I need to be there at exactly 3 pm. It should end around 6 m. Unfortunately a room full of 10 teenage girls love to talk. Unfortunately I don't know all of these girls personally, although they have come up to me before to ask for help on school work when I was in high school two years ago. Therefore I should only be out until 8:30 ish. If it looks as if it will take longer than I will just get out of there fast. I will still be able to send you where some Kraang labs are located. Do not worry. When walking I will have my apartment keys clenched between my fingers. If you remember that first night that we met each other I was fighting without any weapons and I still managed to kick some major but. A key when it is used properly will send someone to the emergency room. I will be protected very well."Leo Replied with shock written all over his face"How did you know that we saw you fighting?"With a huge smile on Grace's face she answered "Girls most of the time feel it when someone is looking at them. You were about to leave weren't you? When Donnie exclaimed "Look at that!"He said it rather loudly for me to hear. The book that was covering my face was just a pretense. I was concentrating on the world around me behind a wall. The 'wall' was really the book held in front of my face. Don't worry I doubt that April heard Donnie say that. She doesn't pay attention when out and about in the street much. Unlike her I do that all the time a habit that has sprouted from listening to the news about all the kidnappings, rape, street fights, and everything that happens in the back of dark alleyways. "Oh I was just wondering where you were going at ten in the morning. "Leo admitted. "Ok I will see you later Leo." Grace answered before walking carefully and with the grace of a ballerina out of the lair. Leo was looking after her with a mixture of longing and sadness.


	19. Chapter 19

~ leo's POV ~  
When I noticed that Grace curvaceously walking out. Hmm where is she going? How is she so quiet? How does she walk like that? SO full of form... straight back... her hands were perfectly clasped together ... and the perfect amount of hip movement to make me go insane. If I wasn't glancing at her every few seconds than I wouldn't have heard her start to leave. Before I lost my courage I called out to her in what I considered to be a cool turtle voice- I even practiced it in front of the bathroom mirror for an hour- "Hey Grace. Where are you going?"Shoot Leo that just makes you seem like an over concerned parent. In her normal sweet, kind, caring, quiet, and melodious voice she replied "i need to prepare... "I accidentally lost track of what she was saying due to me getting lost in her perfections. Very cliche but it was true none the less. When I heard her say Kraang. I was shocked out of my admiring and started to really listen. She continued' Labs could be. " Eventually I heard her say that she heard us that first night. I was shocked. I did not believe that anyone had heard us or seen us that first night so I asked "How did you know that we saw you fighting?΅With the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen She replied with " Girls most of the time feel it when someone is looking at them. You were about to leave weren't you? When DOnnie exclaimed "Look at that!"He said it rather loudly for me to hear. The book that was covering my face was just a pretense. I was concentrating on the world around me behind a wall. The quote on quote wall was really the book held in front of my face. Dont worry I doubt that April heard him Donnie say that. She doesn't pay attention when out and about in the street much. Unlike her I do that all the time a habit that has sprouted from listening to the news about all the kidnappings, rape, street fights, and everything that happens in the back of dark alleyways." Realising that she wanted a response of some sort I lamely said " Oh I was just wondering where you were going at ten in the morning." She happily responded See you later Leo!" To me when she twirled to walk away all of her gorgeous black hair I just wanted to feel run through my fingers out and around her before she went out of the lair. I watched as she left. The hole inside of me each time that she took a step getting larger and larger. I knew that I could never follow her up top in the daylight. No matter how much I wanted to. I thought back once again to how we slept on the couch together . I at least know that when I sleep I pull her closer towards me. I hope that I didn't scare her off. I don't care if she double checks that kraang lab positions. I just want to have her more than friends. I wanted - no need to be more. Whenever I am around her I get this feeling...it is completely indescribable. It makes me need to be close be her. After a fight I get the need to check to make sure that she is all right. When i need to focus I just wish that Grace was close by me so... so... I don't even know why I want her. When Master Splinter spoke to me I was startled to say the least.I had never heard his robe softly swish. He stated " Leonardo I need to speak to you about something. Meet me in the dojo. He left without any room for argument. Mikey came up and sang "OOh! Someone's in big trouble! I also took a picture of you and Grace together here you go!" He shoved a picture of Grace and I in my hand. I was really embarrassed so I shouted" Mikey!! why did you do this!!!" He started to run away calling over his shoulder "It looked cute dude! How could I not!!" I muttered to myself" I am not coute I am dangerous." Either way I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks in a blush. I walked into the dojo to talk about what something with master Splinter. When I walked in I was surprised to find all of the lights off and only one single candle lit to provide light. I noticed Master Splinter and Donnie- Wait when did Master splinter talk to Donne this morning? They were just sitting inside of the circle of light provided. DOnnie looked a little nervous and Master Splinter looked at peace as usual. When i sat in the same circle of light Master Splinter spoke overly calm " My sons. Both of you have fallen for two very different young ladies...   
~ Time skip because 1. I don't know what parents talk about in these kinds of talks. 2. I can't make something up. 3. I don't know how to finish that particular talk between a parent and a child.~  
I walked out of the dojo both scared out of my shell and absolutely determined to get Grace as my girlfriend. Now thanks to Master Splinter I know all about a mate. That in itself is both terrifying and very reliving. Scary because if I don't get the right person that we truly like to like us back than we won't know true happiness. It also means that the person will be the only one that will truly understand yourself better than you do yourself. I walked into my room , sat down on my bed pulling out the picture of GRace and I sleeping together. I set it down on my bedside table and searched fervently for the prettiest picture frame that I had. I knew it by heart. I have had it for a while. It had white lace around the edges. I remember scrubbing it a whole lot to get the smallest stain on it off. The lace was around the outside edges and the main part of it was fake silver that had had small flower and leaf imprint. I knew that it was finally the perfect opportunity to use the perfect picture with the picture of Grace. Not finding it among the other picture frames that I had in a small drawer. I pushed the drawer in its place a little forcefully. I thought to myself "Where would I hide it? Eventually I remembered that I put it in the closet to keep Mikey away from it. I pulled it out of my closet that I stuffed with random things. Out it came. Luckily the way that I stored it carefully enough that the glass didn't scratch at all. I out the picture in the frame and placed it on my bedside table. I sat there staring at the picture as if the next second it would completely disappear on me. After a short while I realised that the picture showed complete peace on our faces. In this shot grace looked as if she wanted to be surrounded by my arms just as much as I wanted her in mine. MASTER SPLINTER WAS RIGHT AGAIN!!!! He said these exact words. " Without you mate you will have a hard time to focus, feel complete, and she brings the knowledge that you are using all of you talents for the correct purpose." " Why does she have to go to her friends birthday party?!? today of all days it just had to be today!" I complained in my head." She should be here. Preferable cuddling up with me like this morning but without the audience." I stated in my head. I took my pillow off of my bed and started to bang it on my head multiple times. I am now at least on stage 2. Wishing for close quarters. How can this even work? I am a turtle and Grace could be the first girl turtle in all existence. The turtle that I saw is completely white. From what little I could see of her shell it had on a lot of cool designs. That is even if the turtle was real. Ugh! This is so very hard! Why does it have to be so hard. This is everything that Master Splinter had warned us about. Except when he was our age (THat is terrifying. a young Master Splinter) he didn't have to worry about being a huge scary mutant turtle who knows how to do ninjutsu and has a slight obsession with an old tv show. Donnie walked in my room to try and talk to me about something before he paused and really calculated the view before him. Just before he left she said clearly " Step 3 slight depression from lack of contact." He shut the door leaving me to sort out my thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

~ Grace's POV ~  
I was quickly walking in the sewers towards the nearest manhole closest to the apartment April and I share. My- Well technically April's Aust was paying for both her apartment and our apartment. All of April's true family knows about how i was adopted and how I was taking college courses online and the small lab taking up the extra room in the apartment. I slowed down only slightly as i remembered how close my face was to Leo's face this morning. IN all of the romance books one of us would have leaned in closer to try and get a small kiss that would turn into a full tongue on tongue thing. After all that is what I wanted to do. Wake him up with a nice kiss on the lips and have him notice me, put on a nice sleepy smile and lean down once again for a peck on the lips before holding me close and whisper in my ear " Why does morning have to come so soon?" His warm breath would tickle my ear and make me softly giggle. Unfortunately reason decided to come along and wipe out all of my daydreaming that I wanted it happen. Push these negative thoughts from your mind Grace. I decided to change from my overly pale human form to my normal albino turtle one after I made sure that no other title or April followed me. I started to run towards the manhole that was by the apartment that April and I shared. I was running so quiet that that if you were listening closely it would have sounded like drops of water hitting cement. Before I could go too far though I heard some splashing and Mikey's voice calling out " Grace where are you? I'm not allowed to play hide and seek in the sewers alone." I chuckled at how he tried to find me . Knowing that he already saw me in my turtle form so I didn't even bother to change form.I called out to him" I am over here Mikey!" I thought quickly to myself " I wish that I could come out about my secret to everyone other than Mikey. Unfortunately I fear that I will let down April for not telling her about it. I waited for mikey to come around the corner. I could hear Mikey coming closer and closer towards me. I could also hear the slight rustle of something that reminded me of Master Splinters robe. I still had my back turned when I could sense mikey right behind me. I asked while turning around" Hey Mikey why are you ..." I stopped when I saw that Master Splinter was right behind me with MIkey smiling like only he can as if to say ' Lookie lookie!!! See I was right about something!!" he exploded " Hey Grace!! I figured if I showed Sensai than he would have no choice but to believe me! I had hoped that it would be okay if I showed him while there was no other beings here. This just so happened to be the best chance to do so!" I knew that I asked Mikey to tell Master Splinter about me being able to do this but I was unprepared. In nervousness I sucked in my lower lip and chewed on it a little bit. We stayed in silence for exactly 32 seconds. Realising that both of us were expecting the other to say something first Master Splinter decided to take over the conversation. He spoke " I am very happy that you have chosen to share this with both Michelangelo and I. Does April , Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo know that you can do this.?" I answered a little worried because depending on my answer would determine something big I answered truthfully" No I am waiting for the right time to do so. I was first going to tell you about it. I was going to tell April. After I move out. Than I would tell her about it over the phone than based on her reaction would determine everything. Meaning I would become M.I.A. or who would become the nice Adoptive sisters that we are now. May you please don't tell anyone else. I know that you must have a lot of questions but before you start I want to to tell you how I managed to get like this. ( THis is just the prelude. There will be more added later on in the story. If you want to re-read what it is than please read the epilogue.)  
~ Time skip until after the horrible back story~  
I had just finished telling Master Splinter about how I was able to change into a albino turtle. He said calmly " I understand further why this information was hard to divulge with just anybody. I am very sorry for the loss of your mother. I know that the loss of a parent is very hard. " I nodded my head just because I had no clue how to respond. I noticed that Mikey was trying hard to not cry again. Quietly I walked over to him and stated softly hugging him "It was 13 years ago. When I change I don't feel any pain. The first time I changed because of the unusual weight on my back I fell over. At that Mikey snorted while smiling. "It's true. I felt like such a baby. After all second graders don't fall over. It was horrible." I gave him a large hug that I assumed that he would need. My story has a tragic start but it won't ever be done. I looked towards Master Splinter to say "I am very sorry to cut this short but I need to start the preparation for a friends party. Have a good day." I slightly bowed to him. With a last pat on Mikey's shoulder I climbed the ladder closest to us morphing as I did so. Leaving master Splinter with his last thoughts.


	21. Chapter 20

This one is really really short!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Master Splinter's POV ~  
My son michelangelo was once again correct in something that no one else wouldn't believe. During her story I was shocked at what the Kraang were capable of doing to an innocent child. They weren't what my sons described them as. I always know when i am lied to. I know that all that both my sons and grace said to be true. A fear gripped my heart knowing that if my sons busted through the lower levels of the Kraang they would face possibly an enemy worse than the Shredder if he was still alive. After the story I understood further why she didn't tell us what she was capable of. It wasn't because she didn't trust us, it was really because every time that she told a person she was not only reliving that day she was endangering their lives. When i was first mutated it was similarly painful, it hurt to look in any mirror showing what thing i had become. It hurt to learn how to re-function with only four fingers.I heard a softly whispered sentence that stuck in my head. " Don't worry it no longer hurts when my fingers and toes change to get 6 fingers and 6 toes.I am completely fine" All of these years she has been able to maintain a calm and kind disposition. A fully trained Kunoichi would be hard pressed to do such things. Just like her human form skin her turtle skin is a pale white. Grace has changed to be an albino turtle. I am still unused to thinking of grace in this way. Though she still has her striking blue eyes in either form. Her freckles had changed to be more of a creamish colour. She disappeared through the closest manhole. After the comfort Grace showed to Michelangelo he was hardly sniffing. Before I ask her to become a kunoichi in training i first need to make sure of this question. Michelangelo made his way to the lair his usual happy self. Like nothing happened.


	22. Chapter 21

This one is really really short!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Master Splinter's POV ~  
My son michelangelo was once again correct in something that no one else wouldn't believe. During her story I was shocked at what the Kraang were capable of doing to an innocent child. They weren't what my sons described them as. I always know when i am lied to. I know that all that both my sons and grace said to be true. A fear gripped my heart knowing that if my sons busted through the lower levels of the Kraang they would face possibly an enemy worse than the Shredder if he was still alive. After the story I understood further why she didn't tell us what she was capable of. It wasn't because she didn't trust us, it was really because every time that she told a person she was not only reliving that day she was endangering their lives. When i was first mutated it was similarly painful, it hurt to look in any mirror showing what thing i had become. It hurt to learn how to re-function with only four fingers.I heard a softly whispered sentence that stuck in my head. " Don't worry it no longer hurts when my fingers and toes change to get 6 fingers and 6 toes.I am completely fine" All of these years she has been able to maintain a calm and kind disposition. A fully trained Kunoichi would be hard pressed to do such things. Just like her human form skin her turtle skin is a pale white. Grace has changed to be an albino turtle. I am still unused to thinking of grace in this way. Though she still has her striking blue eyes in either form. Her freckles had changed to be more of a creamish colour. She disappeared through the closest manhole. After the comfort Grace showed to Michelangelo he was hardly sniffing. Before I ask her to become a kunoichi in training i first need to make sure of this question. Michelangelo made his way to the lair his usual happy self. Like nothing happened.


End file.
